


Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein bei den Cardassianern

by GwendolynKlein



Series: Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, non Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: Gwendoly hat keine Ahnung, wie sie auf dieser Raumstation gelandet ist, aber jetzt muss sie sich mit Aliens, verwirrenden Gefühlen und Erinnerungen an diesen Mann rumschlagen. Wer zur Hölle ist der Doktor?
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/ Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who), Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Elim Garak/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Schlüpfling

Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein bei den Cardassianern

Schlüpfling

“Die Zeit steht still in diesem Raum  
Doch merken´s andere Menschen kaum

Es steht die Luft hier in der Schwebe  
Als ob der Wind auch nicht mehr lebe  
Die Stille schmerzt in meinen Ohren  
Ich wünscht ich hätt dich nicht verloren

Während Träume sich erinnern  
An die Zeit vor unserer Zeit  
Vergisst du alle Sorgen  
Was dir ein wenig Kraft verleiht

Du enthältst dich vieler Dinge  
Erklärst dich klug als Philosoph  
Du entehrst so viele Dinge  
Bist dir hörig wie ein Zof!

Wirst du mich nie verstehen?  
Wirst du denn nie verstehen?  
Hast du noch nie gesehen...  
Wie meine Augen glitzern?”

Traumtänzer - Diary of Dreams

Gwendolyn

Mir ist kalt, eiskalt. Warum ist mir so kalt. Und warum brauchen meine Gedanken so lange, bis sie zu Gedanken geworden sind, die mir klar sind? Als wenn sich jede Idee von Neuron zu Neuron durch zähen Honig kämpfen muss. Mir ist kalt, schweinekalt, soviel ist mir inzwischen bewusst. Aber da muss doch noch mehr sein, dass ich wahrnehmen kann.  
Ich strecke meine Sinne durch den substanzlosen Honig aus und versuche an mehr Eindrücke zu kommen, die mir verraten, wo ich bin und was hier los ist. Ich bin schon mal aus einer Narkose erwacht, das war für einen Augenblick ähnlich, aber dieser Moment dauert schon viel zu lange und warum eine Narkose? Woran erinnere ich mich als letztes?  
Der Versuch, nach einer Erinnerung zu greifen, wird durch einem stechend aufpulsenden Schmerz im Ansatz abgewürgt, wie ein dicker, stumpfer Nagel, der sich von hinten nach vorn durch meine graue Hirnmasse schiebt und an meinem Augapfel zersplittert. Nicht denken, erst mal nur fühlen. 

Der Schmerz ebbt in Wellen ab und wird durch die Erkenntnis ersetzt, das ich liege. Ich beginne meinen Körper wahrzunehmen. Ganz flach, auf dem Rücken liegend, meine Arme liegen an meinen Seiten eng neben mir. So kalt, meine Fingerspitzen und Zehen müssen ganz weiß vor Kälte sein. Ich müsste zittern, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob mein Körper auf diese Weise reagiert um meine Muskeln zu erwärmen.  
Meine Augen sind geöffnet und brennen ein wenig, ich kann eine Träne fühlen, die aus meinem linken Augenwinkel heraus und über meine Schläfe zum Ohr kriecht. Es ist hell, ich nehme Helligkeit wahr, keine Konturen, nichts, von dem ein Leuchten ausgeht. Einfach nur diffuse, milchige Helligkeit.  
Diese ganze Situation ist surreal und ich versuche den Vorgängen Zeit beizumessen. Langsam macht sich Panik in mir breit. Was ist los mit mir? Wenn ich geschlafen habe, warum werde ich nicht richtig wach? Änderungen, neue Empfindungen und Sinneseindrücke kommen so langsam zu mir, ich bin hilflos, das gefällt mir nicht, das ist ganz großer Scheiß! Ich möchte Rufen, aber mein Mund reagiert nicht auf meinen Wunsch.

Ein entferntes Pochen erreicht mein Ohr, und noch eins. Dann ist es wieder still. Dabei ist es gar nicht still, merke ich jetzt. Ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen ist da, wie ein stetiger Luftstrom, und mir wird klar, dieses Geräusch war schon die ganze Zeit da, leise, aber stetig.  
Ein Schatten wabert durch die Helligkeit und da noch einer. Oder wird meine Sicht einfach klarer? Wieder ein Schatten, und der bleibt in meinem Sichtfeld, und dann wieder das Pochen, zwei Mal, drei Mal Ich kann ein Zischen und Ruckeln fühlen. Und dann prasselt die Realität wie eine Explosion auf meine Wahrnehmung ein.

2355 - Cardassianische Raumstation Terok Nor - 3 Stunden zuvor

Der cardassianischer Offizier Glinn Dulon Ravek trat aus dem Turbolift in die Ops, ging zielstrebig an den Arbeitsstationen vorbei und die Stufen hoch zum Büro des Kommandeurs. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, betätigte den Schalter, der Gul Dukat von seinem Einlassbegehr in Kenntnis setzte und wartete. Es war untypisch, nicht einfach durch die Tür zu treten und den Kommandanten sofort anzusprechen, insbesondere wenn es um dienstliche Belange ging, doch Ravek war kürzlich in Dukats fruchtlose Bemühungen geplatzt, eine bajoranische Zwangsarbeiterin mit seinem Charm zu überzeugen, ein angenehmeres Leben an seiner Seite und insbesondere in seinem Bett zu führen. Ein solches Arrangement bedeutete für die Frau ein durchaus angenehmes Leben und viele Vergünstigungen, wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, auch für ihre Familie und es hieß, die Frauen wären mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber nicht unzufrieden. Außerdem hielt das Interesse Dukats nie lange, und die Bajoranerin konnte davon ausgehen, nach ihrem “Dienst” mit etwas Geld nach Bajor zurück zu kehren.  
Doch Linesa Navi war von den Avancen alles andere als begeistert und entschied sich für die Arbeit in der Erzaufbereitung.

Ravek, der die letzte Demütigung Dukats mithören, und sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verdrücken konnte, wartete ab sofort vor dem Büro, bis sein Kommandant ihn mit einer Geste hineinrief.  
“Ravek, was gibt es? Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, für Lappalien fehlt mir heute die Geduld.” Gul Dukat sah Ravek herausfordernd an. “Gul Dukat, der angekündigte orionische … Frachter, den Du erwartest, ist eben eingetroffen. Er liegt an Pylon drei und Kapitän Thevna bittet um Dein Erscheinen an Bord.” Der Frachter war bekanntermaßen ein Piratenschiff, das sowohl in den Randbereichen der Föderation als auch in der neutralen Zone schwach bewaffnete Schiffe überfiel und auf diversen Planeten Siedlungen plünderte. Dukat stand mit einem Ruck auf. “Ja, Kapitän Thevna hat mich vor zwei Tagen über seine Ankunft informiert, angeblich hat er einen ganz besonderen Schatz für mich an Bord, um den er ein großes Geheimnis macht. Komm mit, Ravek.”

“Kapitän Thevna, was hast Du für mich geladen, das so besonders ist, aber zu geheim für Subraum-Kommunikation?” Kommandant Dukat fiel direkt mit dem Schott in den Frachtraum des orionischen Piraten-Frachters. Freundlichkeiten und Smalltalk waren für einflussreiche Personen reserviert und Thevna und seine Crew standen in Dukats Ansehen nur knapp über cardassianischen Wühlmäusen. “Gul Dukat, ich danke Dir für Dein Erscheinen, Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Deine wertvolle Zeit für mein Anliegen zu opfern.” Diese Unterwürfigkeit war für den feisten Thevna ungewöhnlich, der eher für seine dreiste Art berüchtigt und kaum anfällig für Angst war. Doch um den Kommandeur der Raumstation milde zu stimmen und ihm möglichst viel Latinum abknöpfen, war Thevna nicht zu stolz zum katzbuckeln. “Sieh her, was ich auf dem Schiff eines Sammlers entdeckte, ich musste sofort an Deine..., Deine Interessen denken und Du bist der erste, dem ich dieses Stück anbiete.” Kapitän Thevna zog eine Plane von einem großen, rechteckigen Kasten mit gewölbtem, durchsichtigen Deckel, der auf einem niedrigen Gestell mit Rollen befestigt war. Dukat trat näher und versuchte durch das Glas zu sehen, das von innen beschlagen oder mit einer hauchdünnen Eisschicht überzogen war. Nach einigen Momenten erkannte er, dass in diesem Behälter eine Person lag, wenn er die Konturen richtig deutet, ein weibliche Person mit einem Wust langer, schwarzer Haare und überzogen mit einem flockigen grau-blauen Film. Er merkte es nicht aber ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in seinen rechten Mundwinkel.

“Wer ist sie?” fragte Dukat, und drehte sich zu Thevna um. “Woher kommt sie? Lebt sie überhaupt, oder willst Du mir eine gefrorene Leiche anbieten?”

Thevna hob beschwichtigend die Hände “ Gul Dukat, Du solltest mich besser kennen. Habe ich Dich bei unseren früheren Geschäften jemals enttäuscht? Natürlich lebt sie. Am Kopfende siehst Du eine Anzeige und auch, wenn ich weder das Fabrikat noch die Sprache kenne, die Symbole sind eindeutig, sie lebt. Ich kann Dir allerdings weder sagen, woher sie kommt, noch wer sie ist, oder zu welchem Volk sie gehört. Man sieht so wenig durch das Eis. Es könnte eine menschliche Frau sein, oder eine Betazoide. Mir fehlen die technischen Mittel um diese Kryostase Kammer, denn dafür halte ich es, zu öffnen, aber ich bin mir sicher, Deine Techniker finden einen Weg.” Thevna lächelte breit und verbeugte sich leicht. Natürlich wusste er, dass er mit diesen Worten den cardassianischen Ehrgeiz geweckt hatte.

Der Kommandant wandte sich wieder der Gestalt zu. Seine Neugier war geweckt und Ablenkung von seinen Pflichten hatte er in den letzten Monaten wenig. “ Wieviel?” fragte er scharf. Kapitän Thevna druckste ein wenig “Fünf Barren Latinum!” brachte er schließlich entschlossen vor. Dukat fuhr herum. “Willst Du mich betrügen? Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob die Frau aus der Kryostase befreit werden kann oder ob sie, wenn es gelingt, von irgendeinem Interesse ist. Wie lange liegt sie schon dort, weißt Du wenigstens das? Zwei Barren sag ich, nicht mehr. Und bedenke bei Deiner Antwort, dass ich sie Dir auch einfach nehmen kann, zusammen mit Deinem Schiff.” Gul Dukats Stimme wurde immer leiser und bedrohliche Untertöne schwangen mit. “E-Eine Analyse des Materials ergab, dass die Kryostase-Kapsel mindestens 700 Jahre alt ist und von unbekannter Herkunft. Selbst der Staub in den Ritzen ist so alt, diese Frau muss also annähernd 700 Jahre darin liegen. Vielleicht erkennst Du jetzt den Wert dieser Ladung. Dukat, Du musst doch sehen, dass fünf Barren in diesem Fall gerechtfertigt sind.”

Gul Dukat kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich entnervt auf die Lippen. Er wollte dieses Geheimnis ergründen, vor 700 Jahren tummelten sich noch nicht viel der heute so aktiven Rassen im interstellaren Raum, aber 5 Barren Latinum waren auch für ihn eine Menge Geld. Eine Frau wäre ihm das niemals wert gewesen, aber dieses Geheimnis schon, es konnte ein weiterer Stein auf dem Weg zum Titel eines Legaten sein.  
Dukat betrachtete die Kryostase Kammer. “Ich gebe Dir drei Barren, und Du wirst sie annehmen Thevna! Wenn, und nur dann, wenn wir diese Frau lebend und gesund herausholen können, bekommst Du bei Deinem nächsten Aufenthalt hier die restlichen zwei Barren Latinum.” Er hielt Thevna seine Hand hin. Thevna zögerte und überlegte, schlug dann aber doch ein. “Ich werde bald wieder herkommen, um mir den Rest zu holen. Wohin soll ich die Kammer bringen lassen?”

Einige Stunden später betrat Dukat gefolgt von Ravek die Krankenstation. Die medizinischen Wissenschaftler sowie einige Techniker hatten sich des Problems der Kryostase Kammer angenommen und ihn nach erfrischend kurzer Zeit mit einer Erfolgsmeldung zu sich gerufen. Mir Tripan, der oberste Mediziner kam sofort zur Sache. “Gul Dukat, wir haben nach eingehenden Scans der Kammer festgestellt, dass die in ihr befindliche Frau lebt und nach meinem Dafürhalten in gutem Zustand ist. Wir konnten die Funktionsweise der Kammer nicht ergründen, ich hoffe mich später eingehender mit ihr beschäftigen zu dürfen. Ich habe aber herausgefunden, wie die Kryostase beendet und die Kammer geöffnet wird. Zumindest glauben wir das. Fakt ist aber auch, wir wissen so wenig, dass wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen müssen.”

Dukat mochte Tripans rationale Einstellung, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass der Mediziner sich nicht verschätzte. Immerhin hatte er bereits drei Barren Latinum investiert. “Also beginnen Sie, Tripan!” Sofort kam Leben in die bisher ruhig wartenden Anwesenden. Knöpfe wurden gedrückt und nach wenigen Momenten veränderten sich die Anzeigen auf dem medizinischen Monitor. Der sehr langsame Herzschlag nahm zu, die Anzeigen für Gehirnaktivität wandelten sich von ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Wellen zu einem wilden auf und ab mit immer größerer Amplitude. Einer der Techniker entriegelte mit pochenden Schlägen die Siegel der Kammer und durch die ersten entstehenden Ritzen trat ein kalter Nebel aus, der wie ein Wasserfall zu Boden stürzte. “Haltet eine Decke bereit, der Frau wird kalt sein. Wir werden sie zuerst vorsichtig aufwärmen müssen. Ist das Becken mit dem Thermogel fertig?” “Ist fertig!” kam eine Antwort aus einer weniger beleuchteten Ecke der Krankenstation von Apella Kinat, der Assistentin Mir Tripans. Zwei Techniker hoben den Deckel endgültig zur Seite und der Rest der kalten, nebelartigen Schwaden verzog sich auf den Boden des Raumes. Dukat trat zwei Schritte vor und sah die Frau, ihre weit aufgerissenen, aber glasigen Augen und die struppige, schwarze Mähne um ihren Kopf. Sie war nackt, aber von komischen, im Licht bläulich schimmernden Flocken bedeckt. Tripan schob sich mit einer Decke in sein Sichtfeld. “Können Sie sich erheben? Ihnen ist kalt, nehmen Sie die Decke.” Ein gurgelnder, kurzer Schrei entfloh dem Mund der Frau. Sie versuchte nach der Decke zu greifen, war aber ganz offensichtlich zu schwach, ihren Arm zu heben. Zudem zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. “Sie versteht uns wohl nicht und hat auch noch nicht wieder volle Kontrolle über ihre Motorik, eventuell haben wir den Vorgang des Aufweckens zu stark beschleunigt.” bemerkte Tripan und winkte einen weiteren Mediziner auf die andere Seite der Kammer “Wir müssen sie rausheben und ins Thermogel stecken. Um die Verständigung kümmern wir uns danach.” Beide griffen zu und hoben die schlotternde und sich winde Frau aus ihrem eisigen Bett, trugen sie zum vorbereiteten Gel-Bad und tauchten sie, mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Versuche der Gegenwehr vereitelnd, bis zum Kinn in das Gel. Die Frau wand sich noch einen Moment, wurde aber ruhiger als die Mediziner mit beschwichtigenden Gesten zurücktraten und ihr die wärmenden Eigenschaften des Gels bewusst wurde.

“Was für ein Zeug klebt da auf ihrer Haut, Tripan?” Dukat trat an das Becken, gefolgt von ihren misstrauischen Blicken. “Das scheint einmal Kleidung gewesen zu sein, eine Naturfaser. Mit einer künstlichen Faserstruktur wäre das nicht passiert.” “Und wann können Sie ihr den Translator einsetzen?” hakte Dukat nach. Tripan überlegte einen Augenblick “Ich möchte warten, bis sich ihre Temperatur und alle Körperfunktionen auf normalen Werten eingependelt haben. Ich mache gleich einen Gentest um zu klären, zu welchem Volk sie gehört.” “Machen Sie das so und geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie den Translator aktivieren, ich möchte dabei sein.” 

Der Kommandeur wand sich der Frau zu und beobachtet sie. Sie blickte aus inzwischen klaren Augen zurück, eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und Trotz, die Dukat gefiel und man konnte sehen, wie es hinter den Augen arbeitet. Aus einem Impuls heraus lächelte er sie an und zwinkerte. Ihre prompte Reaktion darauf, sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, löste ein herzhaftes Lachen bei Dukat aus, ein Ereignis, dass die anderen Anwesenden noch nie erlebt hatten. Noch immer lachend verließ er die Krankenstation. Die fünf Barren Latinum waren es definitiv wert gewesen.

Gwendolyn

Mit einem Mal waren alle Sinne da. Das milchige Licht wurde von einer klaren, scharfen Helligkeit abgelöst, die Kälte wurde von verwirbelnder Luft intensiviert und kurz darauf durch warme nachströmende Luft leicht gemildert. Die diffuse Geräuschkulisse wurde von elektronischem Piepen und einem Stimmengewirr abgelöst. Die Wesen, zu denen die Stimmen gehörten waren keine Menschen, ganz und gar keine Menschen. Ich versuchte, bei dem Anblick dieser Aliens nicht in Panik zu geraten, versuchte, herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. In meinen Augen brannte die plötzliche Helligkeit und ich musste sie angestrengt aufreißen, um diese großen Männer, denn dafür hielt ich sie, betrachten zu können. Humanoid, Sie hatten annähernd olivfarbene Haut, schwarze, streng nach hinten frisierte Haare, Knochen- oder Knorpel-Wülste an Stirn, um die Augen, an Nase, Wangen, Ohren und Kinn. Eine schuppige Kante prägte die breiten Schultern.  
Eine fremdartige, ebenfalls mit kleinen Wülsten auf dem Rücken überzogene Hand mit einem dünnen Tuch darin kam auf mich zu und schlagartig war mir klar, ich bin nackt, total nackt, und diese Wesen begaffen mich! Ich schäme mich nicht, nackt gesehen zu werden, ich liebe die Sauna, doch in dieser Situation war das einfach zu viel für mich. Ein panisches Quieken wollte aus meinem Hals, aber es kam nur ein Gurgeln heraus. Mein Versuch, nach dem Tuch zu greifen scheiterte, ich hatte kaum Kontrolle über meine Muskeln, meine Glieder fühlten sich an, wie mit Pudding gefüllt. Vermutlich zappelte ich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Das war kein würdevoller Auftritt.

Das fremde Wesen mit dem Tuch ließ selbiges auf mich fallen, so dass es unzureichend meine Mitte bedeckte und Griff zugleich mit einem anderen dieser Wesen nach meinen Schultern und Knien. Ich versuchte mich instinktiv gegen die Berührung zu wehren und aus dem unerwünschten Griff zu winden, aber meine Muskeln versagten weiter ihren Dienst. Das beide Wesen in beruhigenden Tönen auf mich einsprachen, bemerkte ich zwar, das beendete meinen Unwillen aber nicht, angefasst und durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Die beiden trugen mich quer durch den Raum und bemühten sich jetzt, mich in einen mit glibberigem, klarem Schleim gefüllten Behälter zu stecken. Und erneut versuchte ich den Widerstand und spreizte so gut es ging die Arme ab. Doch zum einen versagten immer noch meine Kräfte, zum anderen waren diese … Aliens verflucht stark. Schließlich gab ich einfach auf. Nachdem ich also bis zu meinem Kinn in Glibber steckte, hoben die Beiden etwas ihre Hände und gingen ein Stück zurück. Die Geste wirkte friedlich, so dass ich es mir erlaubte, langsam etwas zu entspannen während ich die Geschehnisse um mich herum weiter vorsichtig beobachtete und bemerkte erst jetzt die angenehme Wärme, die von dem Schleim ausging. Offensichtlich wollte man mir nichts Böses, zunächst.

Ein dritter dieser großen Aliens kam mit eher düsterem Blick näher. Zumindest interpretierte ich diesen Ausdruck so, schließlich hatte ich keine großen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden, die einfarbige Einteiler und etwas, dass mich an Laborkittel in grau erinnerte, trug er eine Art schwarzer Uniform, die stellenweise fast wie ein Panzer anmutete. Er redete mit harsch klingenden Worten auf den “Tuchträger” ein und als dieser sich entfernte lag sein Blick unbeweglich auf mir. Ich beobachtete ihn meinerseits. Er erinnerte mich an ein Reptil. Wie fühlte sich wohl diese Haut an mit ihren Schuppen hier und da? Als die beiden Wesen mich getragen haben, war ich durch meine Panik zu abgelenkt, um zu bemerken, wie sich ihre Hände anfühlen. Stark waren sie, so viel hatte ich mitbekommen. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie mich getragen haben, war bemerkenswert.

Der Uniformierte verzog jetzt sein Gesicht zu einer Art Lächeln und zwinkert mir zu, ich konterte, indem ich ihm reflexhaft die Zunge rausstreckte. Ich wusste nicht mit welcher Reaktion ich hätte rechnen sollen, nicht gerechnet hatte ich mit dem Lachanfall, den ich durch meine Zunge auslöste. Er lachte laut und schallend und alle anderen in diesem großen Raum Anwesenden beobachteten ihn misstrauisch. Immer noch lachend drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	2. Erstkontakt

Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein bei den Cardassianern

2\. Erstkontakt

“Lost in thoughts on open seas  
Let the currents carry me  
If I could, would I remain  
Another life or another dream  
No turning back, face the fact  
I am lost in space and time  
Turning here, looking back in time”

Space and Time - VNV Nation

Gwendolyn

Ich saß noch eine ganze Weile in diesem Schleim Bottich und nach und nach drang die Wärme bis in meine Knochen vor und das Leben und die Kraft kehrte in meine Muskeln zurück. Vermutlich wurde so niemand behandelt, der akut etwas Schlimmes zu erwarten hatte, sagte ich zu mir selbst und beschloss, erst mal abzuwarten. Ehrlicherweise musste ich mir eingestehen, machen konnte ich in dieser Situation sowieso nicht.

Ich hatte Durst. Es konnte nicht so schwer sein, dass über die Sprachbarriere hinweg klar zu machen. Ich räusperte mich und teste leise meine Stimme, ich räusperte mich erneut und aus dem Räuspern wurde ein kräftiger Husten. Als dieser Husten vorüber war und ich einige graublaue Flöckchen auf den wärmenden Schleim gehustet hatte, stand eines dieser Wesen vor mir. Dieses Mal ganz offensichtlich eine Weibliche, denn sie hatte eindeutig weibliche Rundungen und langes, schwarzes, kunstvoll gestecktes Haar, und die ovale Struktur auf der Mitte ihrer Stirn leuchtete in kräftigem Blau. Sie lächelte vorsichtig und hielt mir ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hin. Einen Moment überlegte ich, wie viel Misstrauen angemessen war, doch bisher konnte ich nicht behaupten, unfreundlich oder feindlich behandelt worden zu sein. Außerdem wirkte die ganze Einrichtung hochtechnisiert, also war diesen Aliens wohl zuzutrauen, dass sie mich nicht unwissentlich vergifteten. Also lächelte ich vorsichtig zurück, nahm das Glas entgegen, schnupperte vorsichtig am Inhalt und nahm einen ersten Schluck. Es war kühles Wasser. Ganz unspektakulär, nichts Fremdes, einfach nur Wasser. Ich trank das Glas leer und reichte es ihr mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Der Mann mit dem Tuch trat zu uns, erhob die Linke wieder zu einer Geste, die mich wohl seiner Harmlosigkeit versichern sollte und hielt mir dann mit der rechten ein Gerät entgegen, dass blinkte und piepte. Er richtete es der Reihe nach auf meinen Kopf, meinen Oberkörper, wieder auf meinen Kopf, lächelte zwischendurch gezwungen, sah mich an und nickte und sagte irgendetwas in dieser hart und kantig klingenden Sprache, die mir so fremd war, dass er mir grad ein Kompliment gemacht, oder genauso gut meinen baldigen Tod verkündet haben könnte.  
Die Weibliche reichte mir eine Art Laken und der Mann hielt mir eine Hand hin. Ich stand also auf und wurde sofort in dieses Laken gehüllt. Sie führten mich zu einer kleinen Kammer mit beleuchteten Paneelen an der Wand, schoben mich hinein, zupften mir schnell das Laken vom Körper und schlossen die Tür hinter mir. Dann begann ein leises Summen und meine Haut fing an zu kribbeln. Im gleichen Augenblick begann der Schleim sich in nichts aufzulösen. Ich stand unter einer Dusche, ganz ohne Wasser. Dieses Erlebnis weckte die Lebensgeister in mir und meine Neugier, mein Kopf war inzwischen wieder ganz da. Der Honig war weg, und jetzt kamen die Fragen wieder zurück. Wo bin ich, was war vorher? Ich erinnere mich nicht, wie ich in diese Kühltruhe gekommen bin. Ich weiß, wer ich bin, mein Name ist Gwendolyn Klein und ich komme von der Erde, ich hatte ein Leben... Und dann kam ein schwarzer Wirbel auf mich zu, ein Schmerz schob sich aus meinem Nacken in meinen Schädel und bohrte sich in mein Gehirn. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich seitlich auf dem Boden der Reinigungskammer und hielt mir den Kopf.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich die Tür aufgehen und zwei Paar Beine kamen auf mich zu. Etwas deckt mich zu und ich sah den Mann mit dem blinkenden und piependen Gerät. Noch etwas benommen richtete ich mich auf, unterstützt von der Frau und hörte den beiden bei einem hastigen Dialog zu. Die Frau entnahm einem Etui an ihrem Overall eine Metallröhre und drückt mir diese an den Hals. Ein kurzes Stechen in der Haut und sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Irgendwas hatte sie mir gespritzt, dass mir half. Ich richtete mich unter den wachsamen Augen des Mannes, gestützt durch die Frau vorsichtig auf, lächelte beide dankbar an und hielt mit einer Hand das Tuch um mich zusammen. Ihren Gesten folgend, ging ich hinter ihnen her und setzte mich auf einen großen Stuhl an einem medizinischen Arbeitsplatz, schlussfolgerte ich anhand der Geräte und Ampullen auf den Tisch. Alles hier wirkte wie eine medizinische Einrichtung. Die Geräte, Glasröhrchen mit farbigen Flüssigkeiten, die Wandmonitore und Nischen mit breiten Liegen. Ich war auf einer Krankenstation. Die Frau sah nachdenklich auf mich herunter, fast ein wenig mitleidig, dann sagte sie etwas und griff nach einem Gerät, dass mich an eine kleine Pistole aus einem Science-Fiction Film erinnerte. Bekomme ich jetzt wohl eine Form von Impfung, fragte ich mich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte und schob ihre Hände sanft zur Seite. Aber sie beugte sich näher zu mir, redete die ganze Zeit freundlich auf mich ein, ignorierte meinen Einwand und während sie mir in die Augen sah und immer wieder nickte, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass das, was jetzt kam, notwendig war, drückte die Frau mir das Pistolen-Gerät hinter meinem Ohrläppchen an die Basis meines Ohrs.

Der folgende Schmerz war unschön. Ein sehr heißes Brennen, dann ein pulsierendes, schneidendes Gefühl. Ich griff sofort nach der Wunde … und fand keine. Nur ein kleiner Knubbel unter der Haut, von dem ein nachlassender Schmerz ausstrahlte. Ich sah die Frau fragend an, die mit ihren Fingern komische Gesten machte und auf mich einredete. Dann zeigte sie auf ihren Mund und redete weiter. Jetzt dämmerte es mir und ich begann zu reden:” Hallo zusammen, mein Name ist Gwendolyn.” sagte ich zu ihr. “Ich bin von der Erde und habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hier bin, was ich hier mache oder wie ich hierhergekommen bin.” Als ich kurz überlegt, was ich sagen sollte, machte die Frau ungeduldige Bewegungen, ich solle weiterreden. Dabei war ich mir sicher, dass sie kein Wort verstanden hatte. Also begann ich zu erzählen, wie die letzten Stunden für mich waren und stellte ihr Fragen zu unserem Aufenthaltsort, ohne dass sie ein Wort verstand. Sie nickte nur immer weiter, sah zwischenzeitlich auf ein Tablet-Computer und gestikulierte weiter, ich solle reden. Während wir in diesen Monolog vertieft waren, kam der Uniformierte zurück, den ich ungewollt zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er strahlte macht aus und die Art, wie die anderen Anwesenden ihn ansahen und reagierten machten deutlich, er ist hier der Boss. Boss sprach laut mit dem, den ich Tuchträger getauft hatte. Etwas abseits blieb ein weiterer Uniformierter stehen, der noch düsterer um sich sah, als der erste. Das Gespräch war für den Tuchträger wohl nicht so angenehm.

2355 - Cardassianische Raumstation Terok Nor

Gul Dukat betrat die Krankenstation nachdem der leitende Mediziner das kurzfristige einsetzen des Universal Translators bei seinem neuesten Fang angekündigt hatte. Er hoffte, endlich einige Antworten zu bekommen und er wollte wissen, ob sich sein hoher Einsatz gelohnt hatte. “Tripan, wie sieht es aus? Wie weit bist Du?” Tripan berichtete kurz von den wenigen Ereignissen und von seiner Entscheidung, den Translator sofort zu aktivieren. “Apella Kinat bringt unsere … Patientin grad dazu, zu sprechen. Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis der Translator eingestellt ist.” “Und wann wissen wir, woher sie kommt?” hakte Dukat nach. “Den ersten Ergebnissen des Gentests nach, ist sie eindeutig ein Mensch.” Tripan zögerte, bei den Cardassianern war es nie gut, keine Antwort für einen Vorgesetzten zu haben “aber wir haben Abschnitte in ihrer DNA-Sequenz gefunden, die ich nicht zuordnen kann. Entweder wurden ihre Gene editiert, oder ihr Genom ist nicht nur menschlich und irgendwo in ihrer Familiengeschichte hat eine andere Spezies mitgemischt, die wir nicht kennen. Was das Alter der Kryostase angeht, wir konnten bestätigen, dass die Frau etwa 700 Jahre darin gelegen hat. Was in Verbindung mit ihrer vermeintlichen Herkunft deutliche Fragen aufwirft.” Dukat nickte kurz. Fragen über Fragen, es würde Spaß machen, das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Aus der Ecke von Apella Kinat und dem fremden Gast kam ein erstaunter Ausruf. Dukat sah zu den beiden hinüber und bemerkte die großen Augen und verwunderten Blicke seiner Errungenschaft. “Rede weiter,” bat Kinat die Frau “gleich wirst du uns richtig verstehen!” Und von der teilweise menschlichen Frau kam ein Schwall Worte, Fragen über ihren Aufenthaltsort und wie sie dorthin gekommen war. “Ich kann Sie verstehen, ich kann Sie endlich verstehen. Wie ist das nur möglich? Kannst Du mir bitte ein paar Fragen beantworten? Wie in drei Teufels Namen bin ich hierhergekommen?” Gul Dukat trat an die beiden heran und wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu. “Mein Name ist Skrain Dukat, ich bin der Kommandeur dieser Einrichtung. Ich werde mich bemühen, Dir alle Fragen zu beantworten. Aber zuerst” er musterte sie von ihren wirren Haaren bis zu ihren nackten Zehenspitzen “werden wir Dir Kleidung besorgen. Und später führen wir das Gespräch in meinem Quartier weiter, sofern Doktor Tripan der Meinung ist, du kannst die Krankenstation verlassen. Wie heißt Du, kannst Du mir das sagen?” Die Frau sah Ihm fest in die Augen, erhob sich und streckte ihm die Hand, die sie nicht benötigte, um das Tuch, in das sie noch immer gehüllt war, zu halten. “Mein Name ist Gwendolyn Klein und für angemessene Kleidung wäre ich wirklich sehr dankbar!”

Er ergriff die Hand, drückte vorsichtig zu, er kannte die Geste von Begegnungen mit anderen Menschen, und nickte Gwendolyn kurz zu. Dann wandte er sich an Kinat “Apella, können Sie Gwendolyn Kleidung besorgen? Wir lassen Garak später für passende Garderobe Maß nehmen. Dulon,” er wand sich an den verkniffen dreinblickenden Mann am Eingang “begleiten Sie Gwendolyn dann zu meinem Quartier. Ich werde derweil einige Vorbereitungen treffen.” Dukat verschwand und Apella maß Gwendolyn mit ihren Augen. “Also gut, Gwendolyn, ich bin Apella Kinat. Ich versuche schnell, was einigermaßen Passendes für Dich zu finden. Warte kurz hier.” Apella verschwand durch denselben Ausgang, den auch Dukat genommen hatte und ging zielstrebig zur Werkstatt des Schneiders.

Ohne sich mit Förmlichkeiten aufzuhalten kam Kinat sofort zur Sache: ”Garak, ich benötige sofort Kleidung!” forderte sie forsch. Garak war, obwohl selbst Cardassianer, bei seinesgleichen nicht unbedingt beliebt. Niemand wusste genau, womit sich das ehemalige Mitglied des obsidianischen Ordens zu Fall gebracht hatte, aber hinter vorgehaltener Hand, und eigentlich auch davor, war von Verrat die Rede. Jetzt flickte er die Uniformen der auf Terok Nor stationierten Militärs und fertigte inzwischen auch durchaus ansehnliche Kleidung für zivile Gäste der Station an.

“Apella, ich freue mich, sie in meinem bescheidenen Geschäft begrüßen zu dürfen.” sagte er und trug sein allseits bekanntes, undurchsichtiges Lächeln zur Schau, dass der eine oder andere durchaus als Morddrohung verstanden. “Ein Kleid vielleicht für einen besonderen Anlass, oder…?””Schweigen Sie!” unterbrach ihn Kinat. “Ich benötige sofort etwas einfache Kleidung für einen Gast von Dukat, eine Menschenfrau, etwas so groß.” Sie hielt ihre Hand auf die Höhe ihrer Nasenspitze. “Wäsche, ein Kleid, Schuhe, das sollte fürs erste reichen.” Garak grinste breit “Ein weiblicher Gast Dukats ohne Kleidung, darf ich mehr erfahren? Handelt es sich um ein besonderes Geschenk? Ich vernahm, unser Kommandeur bekam heute eine Lieferung, die zur Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Sollte ich nicht lieber Maß nehmen, damit die Dame auch einen erfreulichen Anblick bietet?” fragte der Schneider süffisant. Jetzt musste auch Apella grinsen, doch dann winkte sie ab. ”Sie bekommen Ihre Chance noch um Maß zu nehmen. Jetzt geht es um eine Art Erstversorgung, wie ein Verband. Aber nehmen Sie sich für morgen nicht allzu viel vor. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Ihre Arbeit dann benötigt wird.” “Nun gut.” seufzte Garak, modische Erstversorgung also. Er suchte in seinen Regalen und an den Kleiderstangen schnell etwas Unterwäsche, zwei einfach geschnittene Kleider und drei Paar flache Schuhe in unterschiedlicher Größe zusammen und drückte Apella den Berg Kleidung in die Arme. “Irgendwas davon sollte fürs Erste passen. Aber das ist wirklich nur eine Erstversorgung, nicht mehr als ein Sack mit Löchern für Kopf und Arme, wenn Sie mich fragen.” “Es wird genügen.” erwiderte Apella und ging, wie sie gekommen war, grußlos und zügig.

Die menschliche Frau saß bei Apellas Rückkehr zur Krankenstation auf einer Liege, das Tuch um sich gewickelt, sah sich neugierig um und versuchte offenbar dem bohrenden Blick des immer misstrauischen Glinn Ravek zu entgehen. “Gwendolyn Klein, ich habe hier ein paar Kleidungsstücke. Es ist nur für heute, dort drüber kannst Du Dich anziehen.” Sie wies auf eine diskrete Ecke, wo sich Gwendolyn den Blicken der Anwesenden entziehen konnte. Gwendolyn nahm die Kleidung entgegen und verschwand in der gewiesenen Richtung.

Nur wenig später kam die bekleidete Frau zurück, zupfte hier und da an dem Kleid und sah etwas verloren aus. “Es passt nicht ganz, die Proportionen passen nicht ganz zu meiner Statur.” bemerkte sie entschuldigend. “Und die Schuhe waren alle zu groß.” Der recht selbstbewusste und kesse Eindruck, den Gwendolyn vorhin spontan auf Apella gemacht hatte, war verschwunden. “Das geht schon, ist auf jeden Fall besser, als in ein Tuch gewickelt durch die Station zu laufen.” “Station?” Gwendolyn sah Apella fragend an. “Das kannst Du mit dem Kommandeur besprechen. Ravek!” Sie winkte Dulon herbei. “Glinn Ravek wird Dich jetzt zu ihm geleiten.” Apella deutete eine Verbeugung an, wies mit der rechten Hand Richtung Dulon Ravek und verschwand in den Tiefen der Krankenstation. “Folge mir.” Knurrte der Glinn und ging mit sehr strammen Schritten voraus. Gwendolyn hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen und es amüsierte Dulon, wie sie sich einerseits anstrengte Schritt zu halten, wie sie andererseits von dem Treiben auf der Promenade abgelenkt wurde. Als sie am Quarks vorbeikamen, leider war das der kürzeste Weg, er hätte gerne einen diskreten gewählt, blieb die Frau ganz stehen und er musste sie am Ellenbogen fassen und mit leichtem Druck weiterführen, bis zum Turbolift. “Gul Dukat wartet.” grummelte er. Bei der Unterkunft des Kommandeurs angekommen, betätigte Dulon einen Knopf und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Er wies mit der Hand in das Quartier Dukats, ließ Gwendolyn passieren und zog sich zurück, als die Tür sich hinter der Frau schloss.

Gwendolyn

Die sich mir als Apella Kinat vorgestellt hatte verschwand, um Kleidung für mich zu holen. Das war sehr schön, denn in dieser für mich sehr undurchsichtigen Situation und nur in dieses Tuch gewickelt, fühlte ich mich sehr hilflos und verletzlich. Ich erhob mich wieder von meinem Stuhl und ging einige Schritte. Meine Beine fühlten sich langsam wieder wie die Meinen an, sehr schön. Der grimmig dreinschauende Mann, der vorhin mit “Dulon” angeredet worden war, sah mich ob meines Umhergehens jetzt noch finsterer an und ich setzte mich schnell auf die nächste Liege und beobachtete die mir nichts sagenden Bildschirme an der Wand und sah den Männern zu, vermutlich Wissenschaftler, die die Kiste untersuchten, aus der sie mich befreit hatten.

Dann kam Apella mit einem Arm voller Kleidungsstücke zurück, die sie an mich übergab und mir eine Ecke zuwies, in der ich mich diskret anziehen konnte. Die schlichte dunkelblaue Unterwäsche saß ganz gut, das Material war glatt und elastisch. Die beiden Kleider hatten einen eigentümlichen Schnitt und ich vermutete, dass sie nicht unbedingt für Menschen gearbeitet worden waren. Das kleinere davon, ebenfalls in blau, aber mit einem Farbverlauf von oben hell nach unten dunkler werdend, schien mir am ehesten zu passen und der Stoff fühlte sich angenehm kühl auf der Haut an. Wenn ich bedenke, wie kalt mir beim Aufwachen war, war es mir jetzt fast etwas zu warm. Diese Nicht-Menschen mögen anscheinend die Wärme. Ein paar der Schuhe, flach und leicht, der Farbton erinnerte mich an ungefärbte Schurwolle, saß fast passend, nur ein klein wenig zu groß. Wenn ich darin nicht rennen musste, würde ich schon nicht über meine eigenen Füße fallen. Ich sah mich nach einer spiegelnden Oberfläche um, denn ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich derzeit aussah. Seit der komischen Reinigung wirkten meine Haare nicht mehr so zerzaust, aber eine Frisur hatte ich nicht auf dem Kopf. Ich fühlte mich angesichts dessen nicht wirklich wohl, unpassende Kleidung, die Haare ungepflegt, und wie sah mein Gesicht überhaupt aus?

Apella sah mir mein Unbehagen wohl an, und sie versuchte kurz, mich aufzumuntern, übergab mich dann aber an Glinn Ravek. War Dulon sein Rufname? Oder ein Rang? Noch eine Frage mehr auf einer sehr langen Liste mit Fragen in meinem Kopf, aber bestimmt nicht die wichtigste. Der mürrische Ravek ging voraus und gab ein strammes Tempo vor. In der ungewohnten Kleidung kam ich mir langsam vor. Und dann waren da noch die ganzen Eindrücke. Es waren nicht nur Wesen hier, wie ich sie seit meinem Erwachen gesehen hatte. Einige etwas abgerissen wirkende Männer, von einigen Rillen an der Nasenwurzel abgesehen absolut menschlich, gingen mit gesenktem Blick ihres Weges. Die ganze Atmosphäre war düster, alles war für meine Augen ein klein wenig zu schwach beleuchtet. Und dann war da etwas, das mich an einen Freizeitclub erinnerte, laute Musik und Gelächter drang daraus hervor und einige recht kleine Wesen mit lustigen großen Ohren servierten Getränke. Aber noch ehe ich richtig hinschauen konnte, kam Ravek, nahm mich mit der Hand am Arm und zog mich weiter. Wie stiegen in ein Beförderungsmittel, ein Aufzug denke ich, und waren kurz darauf auf einem leeren, langen Gang. Schon wenige Schritte weiter hielt Ravek vor einer Tür und als diese sich der Länge nach teilte und zu den Seiten hin in der Wand verschwand, wies er mich durch eine eindeutige Geste an, den Raum zu betreten. Hinter mir schloss sich die Tür und ich stand erst mal allein in einem nur dämmrig beleuchteten Wohnraum.

Vor mir, mitten im Raum, stand eine große Wohnlandschaft mit vielen Kissen um einen Glastisch, der von einem üppigen Blumenarrangement dominiert wurde. Im Rücken des Sofas präsentierte ein Regal einige fremdartige Skulpturen. Rechts von mir, an der Wand war ein Monitor in die Wand eingelassen, darunter eine schlichte Kommode und in der Wand zu meiner Linken sah ich einen beleuchteten Erker, der mit fremden Symbolen gerahmt war.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der von beiden Seiten durch deckenhohe Regale, die sich mittig in einem Bogen trafen, vom vorderen Teil optisch getrennt wurde, erkannte ich noch einen quadratischen Tisch mit drei Stühlen, den Rest verschluckte die Dämmerung. All das erfasste ich durch einen Rundumblick, bevor mein Blick an dem Fenster hängen blieb. Mir gegenüber, mandelförmig und groß, öffnete sich mir der Ausblick auf absolute Schwärze und funkelnde Diamanten. Ich sah Sterne, nicht so, wie ich sie bisher kannte, durch die Atmosphäre eines Planeten getrübt, sondern klar und strahlend und mit einer Intensität, dass ich nur durch das Fenster greifen müsste, um mir welche zu pflücken. Ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, war ich um die Wohnlandschaft herum an das Fenster getreten und berührte mit einer Hand das kühle Glas. Das hatte Apella Kinat vorhin mit Station gemeint. Ich befand mich im Weltraum, auf einer Raumstation. Meine Ohren begannen zu summen und meine Beine verloren an Stabilität, waren wieder gefüllt mit warmen Pudding, und in meinem Kopf versuchten Gedankenfetzen verzweifelt an Neuronen anzudocken. Weltraum, Raumstation, Aliens, wo, wann, diese Wörter kreisten unablässig durch meinen Schädel und nichts ergab Sinn. Das Summen in meinen Ohren wurde zu einem Rauschen. Mein Blickfeld verengte sich langsam, aber stetig zu einem Tunnel. Nicht ohnmächtig werden, atmen, tief atmen, sagte ich zu mir. Ich streckte meine rechte Hand vor um mich an der Wand neben dem Fenster festzuhalten, etwas Stabilität zu fühlen, in der Hoffnung, dass mein Kreislauf sich wieder festigt, wenn ich mich nur an etwas festhalten kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	3. Das bin ich!

Die unglaubliche Gwendolyn Klein bei den Cardassianern

3\. Das bin ich!

“You bring the darkness in my mind in my life you bring the darkness in my heart the poisoned side”

Darkness (Ghost Prayers) - The Beauty of Gemina

Gwendolyn

“Überwältigender Anblick, nicht wahr?” erklang es leise direkt hinter mir. Das Rauschen in meinem Kopf war so laut, ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand an mich herangetreten war. “Wenn sich die Station noch etwas weiterdreht, kann man auf Bajor hinabsehen, einfach wunderschön.” Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und erkannte verschwommen den, der sich mir als Skrain Dukat vorgestellt hatte, bevor mir endgültig schwarz vor Augen wurde, und ich taumelte. Dukat erkannte mein Dilemma, zwei starke Hände griffen nach meinen Oberarmen, hielten mich aufrecht und schoben mich zum Sofa. Als ich mit den Waden gegen das weiche Polster stieß, ließ ich mich einfach sacken und die Hände gestatteten meinem Körper, sich zu setzen. Für einen Moment hielt er mich noch, vermutlich um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht doch noch auf dem Fußboden landete, dann lies Dukat mich los.

Einen kurzen Moment, oder viele Augenblicke später, ich kann nur raten, ließ das Rauschen nach, meine Augen klarten sich und ich gewann an innerer Festigkeit zurück. Ich blickte auf und eine große Hand mit einem Glas Wasser kam in meine Sicht. Wortlos griff ich danach, nahm erst einen Schluck, dann noch einen, und leerte schließlich das ganze Glas. “Noch eins?” fragte Dukat und ein wenig Besorgnis erklang in der Stimme. Ich winkte ab, räusperte mich um meine Stimmbänder wachzurütteln und schob ein dünnes “Nein Danke.” nach. Ich stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

Dukat

Ich hörte den Türsummer und gab dem Computer die Anweisung, die Tür zu öffnen. Aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauptraumes meines Quartiers beobachtete ich wie Gwendolyn den Raum betrat und sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten umsah. Die Kleidung, die Apella für sie besorgt hatte, war wohl eher für eine Cardassianerin gemacht worden und saß nicht besonders vorteilhaft und ihre Haare benötigten dringend Aufmerksamkeit. Zwei Dinge, um die ich mich heute noch kümmern würde. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gezogen ging Gwendolyn um die Möbel herum zu dem großen Fenster. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Mund vor erstaunen leicht öffnete, sie hob die Hand und legte sie an das Fenster. Ich ging zu ihr hinüber, ohne mich dabei besonders leise zu bewegen, aber sie reagierte nicht auf meine Annäherung, sie sah weiter starr aus dem Fenster. Ihre andere Hand ging ebenfalls nach oben und tastete nach der Wand neben dem Fenster, aber die Bewegung wirkte kraftlos.

“Überwältigender Anblick, nicht wahr?” sprach ich Gwendolyn an und befürchtete schon sie zu erschrecken, deshalb redete ich einfach weiter über die schöne Aussicht, als sie sich zu mir umdrehte. Ihr Blick war glasig und verschleiert und ihr Körper begann zu schwanken. Hatte Tripan sie zu früh von der Krankenstation entlassen? Ich ergriff mit beiden Händen ihren Oberarmen um Gwendolyn vor einem Sturz zu bewahren, führte sie zur Sitzecke und ließ sie Platz nehmen. Erst als ich mir sicher war, dass die Frau nicht vollends ihr Bewusstsein verliert, orderte ich ein Glas kaltes Wasser beim Replikator und hielt es ihr hin. Langsam kam Gwendolyns Körperspannung zurück und endlich griff sie nach dem Glas um es nach und nach zu leeren.

Ich erwog kurz, Tripan in mein Quartier zu bitten, beschloss dann aber, noch ein wenig abzuwarten. “Noch eins?” bot ich an, aber Gwendolyn verneinte. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls, schlug die Beine übereinander und wartete, bis mein Gast sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass ein Gespräch möglich war. “Nun, Gwendolyn, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Du eine Menge Fragen hast. Ich jedenfalls habe Fragen und würde mich freuen, wenn wir diese in einem Gespräch für beide Seiten aufklären könnten. Und übrigens, wenn Du Hunger hast, oder Durst, ich habe vor Deiner Ankunft hier meinen Replikator geprüft: Wir haben eine sehr kleine, aber fürs erste hoffentlich ausreichende, Auswahl an menschlichen Getränken und Mahlzeiten. Ich fürchte, die cardassianische Küche könnte Dich derzeit überfordern.” Ich lächelte sie an. Gwendolyn blickte zurück. “Cardassianisch? Nennt ihr euch so? Cardassianer? Du musst entschuldigen, ich habe noch nie” sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in meine Richtung und suchte nach Worten “Wesen wie Dich gesehen. Ich habe überhaupt noch nie andere als Menschen gesehen.” “Glaube ich zumindest.” Schob sie hinterher, “denn ich kann mich grad mal daran erinnern, wie ich heiße, dass ich ein Mensch bin und vom Planeten Erde stamme. Ihr kennt die Erde?” fragte Gwendolyn hoffnungsvoll. “Ja, wir sind Cardassianer,” bestätigte ich ihr “und die Erde ist ziemlich weit weg. Aber ich würde sagen, darum kümmern wir uns später. Kannst Du mir sagen, in welchem Jahr eurer Zeitrechnung du in Kryostase versetzt wurdest?” “Du meinst in diesen Kälteschlaf? Nein, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich da hineingeraten bin. Aber ich habe seit meinem Erwachen zwei Mal ernsthaft versucht, meine Erinnerungen zu durchforschen. Jedes Mal hat es sich angefühlt, als wenn man mir einen Dolch ins Gehirn treibt.

Ich überlegte kurz, diese Amnesie verkomplizierte die Angelegenheit “Mich hat überrascht, dass Du angesichts Dir völlig fremder Wesen recht ruhig geblieben bist. Wenn es stimmt, und Du bisher nur Menschen begegnet bist, muss die Situation nach dem Öffnen der Kryostase für Dich erschreckend gewesen sein.” “Es ist immer noch erschreckend.” Gwendolyn nickte, “Aber zuerst war ich gar nicht richtig bei mir, und als ich wieder klarer denken konnte, war eindeutig, dass mir niemand was zuleide tun möchte. Und da habe ich beschlossen, erstmal abzuwarten, was passiert. Schreien und mit den Armen wedelnd weglaufen kann ich ja immer noch.” feixte sie und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. “Jedenfalls bist Du weder feige noch dumm und Du hast ganz offensichtlich Humor. Das gefällt mir. Da Du heute einen sehr aufwühlenden, anstrengenden Tag hattest, mache ich folgenden Vorschlag: Ich bringe Dich zu Deinem Quartier, das ich bereits herrichten ließ und zeige Dir, wie man mit dem Computer umgeht. Dann kannst Du Dich selbst ein wenig über die Erde und Cardassia informieren, während Du Dich erholst. Vielleicht kommen mit den Bildern und Informationen auch Erinnerungen zurück. Außerdem schicke ich Dir eine Frau, die dir mit den Haaren und allem anderen hilft, Tuval heißt sie. Wenn Du irgendwas an Utensilien benötigst, sag es ihr, auf dem Promenadendeck gibt es einige Geschäfte. Und morgen bringt Tuval Dich zu unserem Schneider, dort lässt Du Dir alles anfertigen, was Du für Dich als notwendig erachtest. Ich bin bis morgen Abend nicht auf der Station, deshalb schlage ich vor, wir speisen morgen Abend hier in meinem Quartier zusammen und reden weiter.” Gwendolyn nickte “Das klingt gut, es ist oft von Vorteil, dem Geist Ruhe zu gönnen, an irgendwas muss ich mich ja noch erinnern. Aber was die Utensilien und die Kleidung angeht, ich habe doch gar kein Geld.” Ich stand auf, streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen und führte sie Richtung Ausgang. “Mach Dir um die Bezahlung keine Gedanken, ich kümmere mich darum. Du bist mein Gast, Gwendolyn Klein.” “Gwen,” sagte sie. “meine Freunde nennen mich Gwen.” Ich wog das für uns wieder ab und beschloss auf die üblichen Gewohnheiten zu verzichten. “Gwen also. Ich denke, da Du weder eine meiner Untergeben bist noch einer der Arbeiter hier, kannst Du mich Skrain nennen.”

Ich führte sie aus meinem Quartier, in die Richtung, in der nicht der Aufzug lag, mit dem Gwendolyn zuvor hergekommen war, bis zur nächsten Abzweigung und öffnete die Tür, die dieser genau gegenüber lag. Diese Unterkunft war deutlich kleiner als meine eigene, aber ausreichend. Ein kleiner Wohnbereich mit Sofa, Schreibtisch und Stühlen, einem Wandbildschirm und einem Replikator, dessen Funktion ich Gwen schnell erklärte, öffnete sich nach links zu einem Schlafraum, in dem ein Bett Platz fand. Eine Kommode vor dem Fenster und ein Wandschrank in der Wand zum Badezimmer ergänzten die Ausstattung. Wenn Sie Fragen zur Ausstattung hatte würde Tuval ihr später behilflich sein können Die Funktionen des Computers waren recht einfach erklärt. Nur Fragen stellen, und auf die Antworten lauschen. “Ich denke, damit wirst Du zurechtkommen, Gwen. Und jeden Moment müsste sich Tuval hier einfinden. Bis zu meiner Rückkehr wird sie Dir bei allem helfen. Ich freue mich auf das Essen und unser nächstes Gespräch und bedauere es, heute nicht mehr Zeit zu haben, aber Deine Ankunft war nicht geplant und meine Pflichten rufen.” Ich verabschiedete sich von Gwendolyn und ließ sie allein in der ungewohnten Umgebung zurück.

Gwendolyn

Mit einem Mal war ich allein und hatte das Gefühl, die Temperatur im Raum sinkt schlagartig um zehn Grad. Die Kälte rührte aber wohl eher daher, dass ich seit meinem Erwachen das erste Mal wirklich allein war und mir die Fremdartigkeit der Situation Häppchenweise wirklich bewusst wurde. Außerirdische, eine Raumstation, ich im Kälteschlaf, das Fehlen von Erinnerungen. Ich fühlte mich verloren, weil ich keinen Bezug zu meinem Aufenthaltsort hatte und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Der Computer kam mir in den Sinn und grad, als ich mir überlegte, wonach ich die Maschine zuerst befragen könnte, meldete sich der Türsummer, die Tür glitt ohne mein Zutun auf und eine junge, hübsche, mit Taschen beladene Frau kam in mein Quartier. “Ich bin Navok Tuval, Gul Dukat hat mir aufgetragen, Dir bis auf weiteres zur Hand zu gehen. Nenn mich Tuval.” Sie gehörte zu Menschen mit der gekräuselten Nasenwurzel und wirkte nicht unbedingt begeistert über ihren neuen Auftrag. Ich ging auf sie zu, streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen und nahm sie wieder zurück, als ich den verständnislosen Blick sah. ”Nenn mich Gwen, vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe. Mir ist eben erst aufgefallen, wie verloren ich mich fühle. Darf ich fragen, zu welchem Volk Du gehörst? Ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus.” “Ich bin Bajoranerin.” sagte Tuval zögernd und sah mich mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. “Wie kann es sein, dass ein Bürger der Föderation Bajoraner nicht erkennt?” “Ich bin kein Bürger irgendeiner Föderation, fürchte ich.” Und wieder taten sich neue Fragen für mich auf. “Dukat erwähnte vorhin den Namen des Planeten unter uns, Bajor. Dann stammst Du von dort? Was machst Du auf dieser Station?” “Ja, ich stamme von dort. Seit zwei Jahren arbeite ich jetzt auf Terok Nor.” antwortete sie zögernd und mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. “Entschuldige, wenn ich Dir zu nahe getreten bin, Tuval. Ich bin hier wirklich absolut fremd und wollte mich nur unterhalten und auf diesem Wege mehr über ...” ich machte eine raumgreifende Geste mit meinen Armen. “... dass alles hier erfahren. Wenn Du nicht möchtest, müssen wir nicht reden.”

Tuval nickte und hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände. “Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, Du bist unverschuldet zwischen die Fronten geraten.” Sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment. “Die Cardassianer haben unseren Planeten besetzt und plündern seine Ressourcen. Ich wurde als so genannte Komfort Frau zwangsverpflichtet. Wie viele andere bajoranische Frauen auch, gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben, den cardassianischen Offizieren das zu geben, was immer sie fern der Heimat vermissen. In der Regel sind ihre Bedürfnisse sehr simpel, Kanar und Sex. Dafür werden unsere Familien auf Bajor bevorzugt behandelt und mit mehr Essen versorgt.” Ihr Blick wurde kurzzeitig abwesend und sie sah zum Fenster. Dann lächelte sie mich abrupt an. “Aber jetzt bist Du ja da und übernimmst einen Teil meiner Pflichten und deshalb werden wir uns jetzt erst mal um deine Haare kümmern. Was ist denen zugestoßen?”

Ich war noch dabei Tuvals letzte Aussagen in meinem Kopf zu sortieren, während sie in einer Tasche kramte, Bürsten, Kämme und anderes hervorholte und begann, meine Haare zu kämmen. “Ich verstehe nicht, …” stotterte ich “... welche Pflichten übernehme ich?” Tuval ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. “Wir kümmern uns um jeden Offizier, nur Dukat hatte mich für sich reserviert, das Vorrecht des Kommandeurs. Aber er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigt. Und da bist Du, und ich soll Dir helfen. Ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen Gwen.”

Das Rauschen in meinem Kopf hatte wiedereingesetzt und für den Rest des Tages war ich so in Gedanken versunken, dass mich Tuval wie eine Marionette hierhin und dorthin schob und mir Essen und Getränke vorsetzte, an deren Geschmack ich keine Erinnerung habe. Als sie mich schließlich ins Bett brachte, immer noch die unpassende Kleidung am Leib, waren meine Haare geschnitten, gepflegt und frisiert, meine Finger und Fußnägel gefeilt und mein Gesicht mit wohltuendem Oel gereinigt worden. Tuval hatte mir auch noch einige Einrichtungen erläutert und Fragen beantwortet, aber ich könnte davon nichts mehr wiedergeben. In meinem Kopf kreiste nur, was Tuval über ihre bisherigen Pflichten erzählt hatte, und meine vermeintliche Rolle in dieser Geschichte.

Irgendwann wurde ich wach, ich hatte traumlos und tief geschlafen, fühlte mich erholt und frisch. Mein Kopf hatte beschlossen, dass Tuvals Interpretation der Umstände falsch sein müsste. Schließlich war Skrain bisher freundlich und unaufdringlich, und hatte nicht im Geringsten an mir als Frau interessiert gewirkt. Ich stand auf, machte ein Zwischenstopp im Bad und ging anschließend in den Wohnraum wo Tuval bereits auf dem Sofa saß. “Guten Morgen, schon so früh da?” begrüßte ich sie. “Früh ist gut, es ist schon mitten am Vormittag, wir sollten uns beeilen, Garak wartet bestimmt schon.” “Tuval, woher weiß man hier, welche Tageszeit ist? Es gibt hier wegen der ständigen Beleuchtung keinen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus.” Sie grinste. “Das ist Gewöhnungssache und der Computer ist auch hilfreich. Sag ihm das nächste Mal, wann Du geweckt werden möchtest. Und jetzt mach dich fertig, wir müssen los.”

Garak, der Schneider, war ebenfalls Cardassianer. Nicht so groß wie Dukat und Ravek, oder die anderen Cardassianer, die ich auf der Krankenstation gesehen hatte. Aber immer noch groß. Er begrüßte uns mit einem breiten Lächeln, das ich im Gesicht eines dieser grauhäutigen, finster dreinblickenden Wesen nicht erwartet hatte, dass auf mich aber sehr sympathisch wirkte. “Du musst die berühmte Gwendolyn sein” begrüßte er mich. “Die ganze Station redet schon über die Frau, die aus der Kälte kam.” Er hielt mir weiter lächelnd beide Hände entgegen und automatisch antwortete ich mit der gleichen Geste. Garak nahm meine Hände in die seinen, tätschelte sie, nickte und begann mich dann von oben bis unten zu mustern. “Dann wollen wir Dir schnellstmöglich etwas passendes zaubern, damit dieser Sack nicht länger an Dir hängt. Dieses Kleid ist ein Verbrechen an Dir und zu meinem Unbehagen muss ich eine Mitschuld einräumen. Tuval, Du kannst Dich zurückziehen, ich melde mich bei Dir, wenn Du Gwendolyn wieder abholen kannst.” Tuval wirkte erfreut und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. “Nun, meine Liebe, stell Dich bitte hierher, ich nehme jetzt deine Maße und dann sprechen wir über Deine Vorstellungen.” Garak fuhr mit etwas Abstand mit einem Handgerät an mir auf und ab, sah zwischendurch auf die Anzeigen, nickte und steckte das Gerät dann in eine Öffnung in der Wand neben einer Nische, die wie meine Nahrungsreplikator aussah, jedoch größer war. “Gewöhnlich schneidere ich alles von Hand, aber in einem Fall wie diesem, wo die Zeit drängt, greife ich auf den Replikator zurück. Und Gul Dukat hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich beeilen soll. Setzt Dich her und erzähl mir welche Farben und welche Schnitte Deine Kleider bekommen sollen.” Ich setzte mich auf eine Couch gegenüber des Replikators und überlegte kurz und begann: ”Zunächst erst mal, ich möchte kein Kleid.” Und dann erklärte ich Garak, wie ich mir meine Garderobe vorstellte.

Einige Stunden später, Garak hatte uns zwischenzeitlich etwas zu Essen und Getränke liefern lassen, war der Schneider verzweifelt. Ich betrachtete mich zufrieden im Spiegel. Ich trug ein lässiges schwarzes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, das auf der Vorderseite eine zweite, längere Lage in zwei Teilen hatte, und von vorn wirkte, als trüge ich eine dünne Jacke über dem Shirt. Meine hautenge Hose, alle Hosen, die ich heute bekam, war aus einem schwarzen, robusten, aber elastischen, nicht zu dicken Stoff, der mich an Jeans erinnerte, perfekt. Dazu hatte Garak es geschafft mir Stiefel mit einer acht Zentimeter dicken Plateau- Sohle mit starkem Profil zu replizieren, in schwarz natürlich, die mit dicken Metallklammern und Nieten verziert waren, nachdem ich aufgezeichnet hatte, wie sie aussehen sollten. Ein schwarzer, schwerer, knöchellanger Mantel, mit Korsett Schnürung am Rücken und einem weiten Schwung rundete das Bild ab.

“Garak, vielen Dank, ich bin wieder ich. Jetzt noch das passende Make Up und die Haare zusammen und alles ist perfekt.” Ich strahlte ihn an und fühlte mich jetzt irgendwie … heimisch. Zu Hause in der Kleidung, die zu mir gehörte. Der Schneider schüttelte den Kopf, er war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. “Das wird Dukat nicht gefallen. Er bevorzugt Kleider an seinen Frauen. Und die Unterwäsche ist für meinen Geschmack etwas zu schlicht.” “Garak, darf ich Dich etwas Fragen?” “Nur zu, meine Liebe, ich antworte, wenn ich kann.” Er sah mich aufmerksam an. “Garak, Du bist schon der zweite der andeutet, Dukat hätte irgendwelche …” ich suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. “... Pläne mit Dir?” vervollständigte Garak und ich war ihm dankbar für das unverfängliche Wort. “Ja, wie kommst Du darauf, er hätte Pläne? Und ich wäre überaus dankbar für eine Antwort, die berücksichtigt, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hab, wo ich bin und wer ihr seid.” Garak ging zu seinem Tresen, holte eine Flasche mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit hervor, goss davon in zwei Gläser, die er aus dem Regal hinter sich nahm, gab mir eins davon, setzte sich auf die Couch und klopfte auffordernd auf den Platz neben sich. Ich schnupperte an dem Glas, setzte mich und beschloss, dass ich nicht wissen wollte, was es war. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es brauchen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	4. Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten

_„Who knows, what I know_

_Don´t you follow where I go_

_Every answer is fortitude_

_If you think what I say is true._

_´cause you_

_You know nothing_

_You know nothing_

_Nothing, nothing about me._

_´cause you_

_You know nothing_

_You know nothing_

_Nothing, nothing about me.”_

_You Know Nothing - Rotersand_

Garak

Es ist nicht die Art der Cardassianer, geradeheraus die ungeschminkte Wahrheit zu sagen, besser ist es, Nachrichten und Fakten aufzuhübschen, nett zu verpacken und es seinem Gegenüber zu überlassen, die Tatsachen herauszufiltern. Aber mir war klar, dass Gwendolyn so nicht dachte. Sie war sehr, sehr menschlich und glaubte dem gesprochenen Wort unumwunden.

Ich werde nie verstehen, wie die Menschen mit dieser Unverblümtheit zu einer so großen Macht hatten aufsteigen können. Sie gaben jedem, selbst potenziellen Gegnern, durch ihre Unbedarftheit viele wichtige Informationen, die man später geschickt gegen sie nutzen konnte.

Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Gwendolyn war sicherlich nicht naiv oder gar dumm. Nein, im Gegenteil, die junge Frau besaß einen überaus wachen Geist. Aber sie war ein Mensch und Menschen redeten viel zu offen über ihre Schwächen und Gefühle, und boten somit viel Angriffsfläche. Und ebendiese Offenheit erwartete sie bei jedem Gesprächspartner. Bei den Cardassianer wird sich die liebe Gwendolyn damit schwer in die Nesseln setzen, wie die Menschen zu sagen pflegen.

Nüchtern, soviel war sicher, konnte ich die Aufgabe, ihr die Situation, in der sie steckte, zu verdeutlichen, nicht meistern. Deshalb griff ich mir die Flasche Kanar, die ich für diese und andere schwierige Fälle in meinem Arbeitstisch bereithielt und füllte zwei Gläser mit dem für Nicht-Cardassianer gewöhnungsbedürftigen Getränk. Gwendolyn, oder wie sie sagte, „Gwen, meine Freunde nennen mich Gwen!“, - mein liebes Kind, wir sind keine Freunde -, würde vermutlich gleich auch etwas Stärkeres als kaltes Wasser benötigen.

Ich setzte mich auf meine Couch, die üblicherweise von meinen Kunden benutzt wurde und bat sie zu mir. Sie schnupperte an dem Glas, dass ich ihr reichte und ihr Blick ließ erkennen, dass sie langsam begriff, wie ernst ihre Lage war.

„Mein liebes Kind“, nein, ich nannte sie nicht Gwen, ich konnte mir keine Freundschaft mit dem neuesten Opfer von Dukats Spielchen erlauben. „Gul Dukat hat Dich gekauft. Er hat Dich einem grün häutigen, orionischen Piraten und Schrottsammler abgekauft, für 5 Barren Latinum. Das ist ein kleines Vermögen. Und wenn Dukat bereit ist, so viel Geld für eine Frau zu zahlen, dann nicht aus Mildtätigkeit, den er hat hier auf der Station und auf Bajor eine große Auswahl.“ Obwohl ich Gwendolyn nicht vor der Wahrheit verschonen wollte, unterließ ich den Hinweis auf das Alter der Kryostase-Kapsel und die Länge ihres Schlafes. Ich weiß, dass diese Tatsache das Interesse Dukats befeuerte und er sich von der Lösung dieses Problems einen Aufstieg in der cardassianischen Hierarchie erhoffte. Aber das war bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund für den Kauf, schließlich kannte ich Dukats Schwächen und seinen Appetit zu gut.

Ich ließ das Gesagte noch etwas in Gwendolyn wirken, bevor ich weitersprach, und musste lächeln als sie plötzlich das Glas an ihre Lippen setzte, zögerlich nippte, ihre Zunge den Geschmack testen ließ, und dann das Glas in zwei weiteren Zügen leerte. Respekt, meine Liebe, Respekt!

Entschieden erhob ich mich, goss ihr nach und fuhr fort. „Und ich kann mit ziemlicher Gewissheit sagen, dass Deine neuen Kleider nicht das sind, was Dukat sich vorgestellt hat, als er Dich zu mir geschickt hat. Du bist nicht die erste Frau, die ich für unseren Kommandeur einkleide. Vielleicht ziehst du es in Erwägung, mich Dir doch ein Kleid anfertigen zu lassen?“

Gwendolyn hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt, nur zugehört und die Information sacken lassen. Man konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie die Gedanken hinter ihren grauen Augen hin und her rasten. Sie blickte zu mir auf und in ihren Augen loderte eine wütende Flamme. „Ich bin nicht käuflich, ich bin niemandes Besitz!“ skandierte sie laut „Und dieses Outfit ist gaaaanz genau das Richtige, um diesem … diesem Mann das klar zu machen. Wofür hält der sich?!“

Machte sich der Kanar bereits bemerkbar? Sie stand auf und ging im Laden auf und ab. Ich musste zugeben, die neue Kleidung verlieh Gwendolyn zusammen mit ihrer Wut die Imposanz einer Gewitterwolke.

„Er hält sich für den cardassianische Präfekt von Bajor und der Kommandeur dieser Raumstation. Dukat ist ein aufsteigender Stern und er muss sich nur vor dem cardassianischen Zentralkommando rechtfertigen. Ohne Dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, das Zentralkommando ist weder an Deinem Schicksal, noch an Dukats Frauengeschichten interessiert.“ Sie wollte Ehrlichkeit, ich war ehrlich.

Sie trank das zweite Glas leer, stellte es auf meinen Arbeitstisch und ließ sich mit energisch vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in die Polster der Couch plumpsen.

Erneut ließ ich Ihr einen Moment sowohl um das Gesagte sacken als auch den Kanar wirken zu lassen.

An der grübelnde Frau vollzog sich eine Veränderung, von der wütenden Gewitterwolke hin zu einem unsicheren kleinen Mädchen. Ihr Blick schimmerte glasig und ihre Frage ließ mich kurz sprachlos Schlucken.

„Garak, was will er von mir? Ich meine ... Cardassianer und Menschen … sind wir überhaupt … kompatibel? Ich weiß nichts über euch und über Bajoraner oder Orioner. Für mich seht ihr aus, als wenn ihr von Reptilien abstammt.“

Wie konnte mir die Tatsache, dass ihr alles nichtmenschliche völlig fremd war, so entgleiten. Gwendolyn interpretierte mein Schweigen falsch. Sie riss ihre geröteten Augen auf. „Oh Himmel, Du bist so liebenswürdig zu mir und ich beleidige Dich.“

Sie schrumpfte vor meinen Augen zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge, suchte sich seinen Weg an der Nase entlang und blieb für einen Moment unter ihrem linken Nasenflügel hängen, bevor sie am Philtrum entlang über die Oberlippe kullerte und von ihrer hervorschnellenden Zunge empfangen wurde. Ein herzzerreißender Anblick.

„Du hast mich nicht beleidigt“, versicherte ich, „oder bist Du beleidigt, wenn ich sage, dass Du von pelzigen Baumbewohnern abstammst?“

Ich setzte mich neben Gwendolyn auf die Couch, nahm ihre rechte Hand und legte sie auf meine Linke. „Wie fühlt sich das an?“ Fragte ich sie. „Wie meinst Du das?“, wollte Gwendolyn wissen. „Meine Hand, wie fühlt sie sich für Dich an?“ ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln ihres Armes anspannten und rechnete damit, dass sie die Hand mit einem Ruck wegzieht. Aber sie entspannte sich wieder und zögernd begann sie, mit den Fingerspitzen meine Haut zu betasten. „Deine Haut ist kühler als meine“, stellte sie erstaunt fest, und fühlte weiter, jetzt etwas mutiger in Richtung der kleinen, geschuppten Knochenwülste auf meinem Handrücken „Weicher, als ich gedacht hätte.“ Ihre Finger erforschten angenehm meine Haut und ich kam nicht umhin, diese als dezent erregend zu empfinden. „Garak, dürfte ich Dich dort einmal berühren?“ Sie deutete auf meinen linken Schulterkamm. „Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie sich das anfühlt“, gestand Gwendolyn und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Ich hatte damit angefangen, jetzt musste ich da wohl durch, beschloss ich und nickte.

„Wenn es Dir hilft, darfst du.“

Zögernd hob Gwendolyn die Hand und betastete vorsichtig die Haut, die sich über die knöcherne Schulterstruktur spannte, ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Blick kindlicher Neugier und Faszination. Ich gestattete mir, diese unschuldige Berührung zu genießen und mich nicht wie ein unbekanntes Tier zu fühlen, das von einem begeisterten Forscher unter die Lupe genommen wird.

„Oh, was zu bedeutet es, wenn sich die Hautfarbe an diesen Wülsten ändert?“ Gwendolyn sah mich verblüfft an.

Jetzt war es an mir, verunsichert zu sein. Ich schob ihre Hand vorsichtig beiseite und erhob mich. „Um auf Deine ursprüngliche Fragen zurückzukommen, ja, Cardassianer und Menschen sind kompatibel, auch wenn wir reptiloide Vorfahren haben und Menschen von Primaten abstammen. Und auch, wenn wir uns optisch deutlich voneinander unterscheiden, gibt es doch genug Gemeinsamkeiten, die eine gegenseitige Attraktion ermöglichen. Auch ich bin nicht frei davon, wie ich gestehen muss.“ Sagte ich heftiger, als nötig, um mich selbst von diesem Anflug der Erregung zu befreien.

„Du meinst, dieser Farbwechsel bedeutet …“

„Ja, er bedeutet, dass ich diese Situation als durchaus anregend empfand. Ich schäme mich nicht, das zuzugeben.“

Ich blickte mich um und bemerkte ihren verunsicherten Blick.

„Meine Liebe, ist Dir das unangenehm? Sind wir Cardassianer, oder bin ich im Speziellen, so abstoßend für Dich? Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich damit angefangen habe, ich dachte es hilft Dir zu merken, dass wir aus Fleisch und Blut sind, nicht so anders als Menschen oder Bajoraner. Ich wollte keinesfalls aufdringlich sein.“

Gwendolyns Blick schnellte irritiert zu mir herauf. „Nein, Garak, das ist es nicht, Du bist nicht abstoßend, und ich danke Dir, dass ich … Kontakt aufnehmen durfte.“ sie schmunzelte.

„Was ist es dann?“, bohrte ich nach. Sie legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Es ist nur, … es ist das genaue Gegenteil. Ich bin gestern in einer für mich völlig neuen Welt aufgewacht, voller fremdartiger Lebewesen. Und ich bin von der Fremdartigkeit fasziniert und angezogen und neugierig. Aber die Situation ist auch ein bisschen beängstigen und überwältigend.“

In diesem Moment wollte ich Gwendolyn von der Station bringen, aus der Reichweite von Dukat und ihr die vielen Wunder zeigen, die außerhalb von Terok Nor auf sie warteten.

Um was zu tun? Um sie vor Dukat zu schützen? Oder um sie für mich zu haben? Sei vernünftig, dummer Mann.

„Gwendolyn, Gwen, ich bin nur ein einfacher Schneider hier auf Terok Nor. Ich kann Dir nicht viel anbieten. Aber ich verspreche, ich werde Dir immer eine ehrliche Antwort geben, wenn Du eine Frage hast oder einen Rat brauchst. Und ich werde mich über jeden Besuch von Dir in meinem bescheidenen Geschäft freuen und jederzeit ein Gläschen mit Dir trinken. Aber solange Dukat Interesse an Dir hat oder Pläne mit Dir verfolgt, bin ich nicht mehr als ein guter Freund. Um unser beider willen.“

Gwendolyn hielt mich einen langen Moment mit ihren Augen fest, es fühlte sich an, als Blicke sie durch meine Augäpfel in meinen Schädel.

Ich befreite mich von diesem Blick und benachrichtigte Tuval, damit sie Gwendolyn aus meiner Reichweite brachte.

Tuval fielen bei Gwens Anblick fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Garak, das kann unmöglich Dein Ernst sein. Willst Du Dukat verärgern, willst Du, dass er seinen Ärger an ihr auslässt?“ Gwendolyn schaltete sich ein. „Garak hat getan, was er konnte, aber es geht hier um Kleidung für mich. Wenn Skrain meine Wahl nicht gefällt, soll er mitkommen und mir selbst etwas kaufen.“ Sie wirkte mit einem Mal sehr entschlossen, als wenn Tuvals Ausbruch der Tropfen war, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Tuval, wo bekomme ich Kosmetik und Haarspangen?“

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich blickte den mit Taschen voller schwarzer Kleidung bepackten Frauen nach, die ein Geschäft auf dem Promenadendeck ansteuerten. Gwendolyn konnte in diesen massigen Stiefeln mit der schweren, breiten und vor allen Dingen hohen Sohle beinahe elegant schreiten und der schwingende Mantel unterstrich den Ausdruck von Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein. Vielleicht hatte sie mit ihrer Kleiderwahl doch recht.

Ich schloss den Laden für heute, ich musste in Ruhe nachdenken. Und ich brauchte Kanar.

Gwendolyn

Die Stunden mit Garak hatten mich zutiefst beeindruckt. Nicht nur, dass er ein wirklich großes Gespür für Stoffe und den richtigen Schnitt hatte. Die offene und ehrliche Art, auch seine Verletzlichkeit hatten eine Barriere durchbrochen, mit der ich instinktiv versucht hatte, die Realität aus meinem Kopf auszuschließen. Aber ich musste mich den Tatsachen stellen und konnte nicht hoffen, durch naives Verneinen aus meiner Lage herauszukommen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wie ich dort hineingekommen war!

Der Abend und das Essen mit Dukat rückten näher und mit den Einkäufen und dem Berg neuer Kleidung erreichten wir mein Quartier.

„Tuval, ich möchte mich noch ein bisschen frisch machen und die Kleidung verstauen. Ich wäre dabei gern allein, ist das okay?“ Tuval sah mich unentschlossen an, nickte dann aber. „Ich schätze, Glinn Ravek oder ein anderer von Dukats Männern wird Dich nachher abholen, Du solltest dann fertig sein und ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen, nur so ein Rat von mir.“ Sie verließ mein Quartier und ich konnte mich meinem Plan zuwenden.

Wenn Tuval und Garak recht hatten mit Skrains Plänen mit mir, dann sollte er mich kennenlernen. Ich war noch nie gut darin, den Wünschen anderer zu entsprechen und bin schon früher mit meiner Kleidung, dem auffälligen Make-up und meiner Nonkonformität negativ aufgefallen.

Als der Türsummer den Beginn des Abends ankündigte, war ich fertig und bereit mich dem zu stellen, was auch immer kommen würde. Ich trug die schwarze Farbe wie einen Schutzschild. Ich öffnete die Tür und wie erwartet stand Dulon Ravek dort, um mich abzuholen. „Oh, Du bist es“, sagte ich beiläufig, „ich brauche noch einen Moment.“ Ravek hob zu einer Erwiderung an, aber ich ließ ihn in der offenen Tür stehen und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Ich klapperte mit Türen und raschelte mit Tüten. Einige Minuten später warf ich mir den Mantel über, der auf dieser Station absolut überflüssig war, aber eben den Zuckerguss auf meiner Persönlichkeitstorte darstellte und ging zur Tür. Ravek war genervt und ließ mich das spüren. Mit strammen Schritten ging er voraus zu Dukats Quartier, doch heute folgte ich ihm mühelos. Meine Stiefel, mein Element.

Wie beim letzten Mal betätigte er den Türsummer und die Tür glitt zügig zur Seite. Ich betrat den Raum. War es diesmal noch dunkler? Wieder sah ich niemanden im Raum. Wie gestern umrundete ich die Möbel und schritt langsam zu dem großen Fenster hinüber. Mich faszinierte die Sterne, die wie Diamanten auf schwarzem Samt in der Kälte des Weltraumes funkelten, aber heute brachte mich dieser Anblick nicht zum Schwanken. In dem Bewusstsein, dass ich vermutlich beobachtet wurde, entledigte ich mich des Mantels, warf ihn über eine der Steinskulpturen und wählte dann den Eckplatz des Sofas der mich mit dem Rücken zum hinteren Teil des Raumes sitzen ließ. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und genoss einen Moment die absolute Stille.

Dukat

Als die Tür sich öffnete, zog ich mich noch ein wenig weiter in den Schatten zurück. Ich liebe es, aus dem Hintergrund zu beobachten. So offenbarten sich mir Dinge, die anderen entgingen. Ein Schatten betrat mein Quartier. Eigentlich war es Gwendolyn, aber die vollkommen schwarze Kleidung verbunden mit ihrem schwarzen Haar, ließen ihr blasses Gesicht geisterhaft schimmern und ihre Konturen verschwammen im diffusen Licht des Raumes.

Gwendolyn hatte sich verändert. Noch konnte ich nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ihre Haltung wirkte weniger vorsichtig als gestern, ihre Augen schwebten nicht wahllos umher, sondern fixierten alles kurz und effizient.

Ihre Kleidung war untypisch für ein Werk aus Garaks Werkstatt und was trug sie für Stiefel? Diese Monster wären eines klingonischen Kriegers würdig gewesen. Und doch bewegte sie sich sicher und elegant. Sie schritt zum Fenster hinüber und lächelte die Sterne an. Dann drehte sie sich zum Raum, zog den Mantel aus und warf ihn über eine der antiken, bajoranische Skulpturen. Beinahe wäre mir ein „Vorsichtig damit!“ über die Lippen entkommen.

Gwendolyn betrachtete die Couch einen Augenblick und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir in die Ecke. Ich beobachtete wie sich ihre Schultern beim Atmen hoben und senkten, sie wirkte völlig entspannt. 

Es war an der Zeit, ein wenig Spannung in den Abend zu bringen.

Leise trat ich an die Couch heran, beugte mich ein wenig vor und begrüßte Gwendolyn mit einem: „Guten Abend Gwen. Ich hoffe, du hattest seit gestern eine schöne Zeit.“ direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dass zum einen genau das war, ein Lächeln. Zum anderen sagte es aber auch „Erwischt!“

Sie wollte aufspringen, doch ich legte meine Hände mit sanftem Druck auf ihre Schultern, einen Moment länger als nötig.

„Möchtest Du was trinken, bevor wir uns zum Essen setzen?“ Fragte ich beiläufig, löste meine Hände von ihren Schultern und wandte mich zum Replikator.

„Ja gerne“, die Antwort kam zögerlich. „Bei Garak habe ich heute so ein schwarzes Zeug probiert, was war das? Davon hätte ich gerne.“

Ich blickte sie über die Schulter an. „Du hast bei Garak Kanar getrunken?“ Ihr Lächeln ob meiner Überraschung war zuckersüß. Touché! Ich drehte dem Replikator den Rücken zu und ging zu dem Schrank, in dem ich meinen Kanar aufbewahrte, goss zwei Gläser für uns ein, reichte Gwen ihres und ließ mich auf der Couch nieder. Sie prostete mir zu und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck. „Wie war Dein Tag, wie ich sehe hat Garak ganze Arbeit geleistet.“ begann ich, „konnte er Dein Wünschen gerecht werden, oder hat er versucht, Dir seine Meinung zu Mode und Stil aufzudrängen?“ Gwendolyns Augen leuchteten auf. „Garak ist toll, er versteht sein Handwerk wirklich. Er hat mich zu 100 % verstanden und mich exzellent beraten. Und ja, er hat mich versucht zu beeinflussen, genauso Tuval. Beide scheinen der Meinung zu sein, Dir könnte mein Stil nicht gefallen, was mich irritiert hat. Schlussendlich muss ich mich ja darin wohlfühlen und mir ist bis jetzt nicht klar, warum sie darauf beharrten, Du könntest wütend reagieren.“ Sie blickte mich fragend an und ich bemerkte, wie ihr Blick von meinem Gesicht zu meinen Schulterkämmen abglitt. Ich schmunzelte. „In meiner Rolle als Präfekt von Bajor habe ich einen schlechten Ruf, da ich oft unangenehme Entscheidungen treffen muss. Wenn man einigen Stimmen glaubt, bin ich ein echtes Monster. Ich will gar nicht wissen, welche üblen Dinge hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt werden. Vermutlich dachten Garak und Tuval, da ich Frauen früher des Öfteren Kleider geschenkt habe, die mir gefallen und die der jeweiligen Dame gut zu Gesicht standen, dass ich auch in Deinem Fall einen solchen Stil erwarte. Aber natürlich bist Du frei in der Wahl Deiner Bekleidung und ich muss gestehen, Du hast mich angenehm überrascht.“ Während ich sprach, hing Gwendolyns Blick weiter an meinen Schultern. „Wollen wir uns zum Essen rüber an den Tisch setzen?“, ich wies mit der Rechten zum hinteren Teil des Raumes, und streckte ihr hilfreich eine Hand entgegen, denn ich wusste, dass die weichen Sitze meiner Couch die Anziehungskraft eines Schwarzen Loches haben konnten. Zuerst ignorierte sie meine Hand, doch dann ändert sie ihre Meinung und nahm meine Hilfe an. Ich befahl dem Computer, das Licht über dem gedeckten Esstisch um 50 % zu verstärken, bot Gwendolyn Platz und wandte mich dem Replikator zu.

„Da ich Deine Ernährungsgewohnheiten nicht kenne, habe ich aus dem Angebot des Replikators einige menschliche Speisen ausgewählt, die laut Computer zwar nicht zu einem Gourmet Menü taugen, aber durchaus für ein gemeinsames Abendessen geeignet sind. Wir starten mit einer Tomatencremesuppe. Magst Du Tomatencremesuppe?“ ich trug zwei übergroße Tassen mit der roten, aromatisch duftenden Suppe zum Tisch, den ich früher am Abend mit Besteck und Servietten ausgestattet hatte. „Oh ja, sehr gern, ich liebe die italienische Küche.“ Erwiderte sie. „Italienisch?“, davon hatte der Computer nichts gesagt. „Italien ist ein Land auf dem europäischen Kontinent.“ Erklärte sie und offenbar gab es nicht mehr dazu zu sagen. Wir genossen schweigend die Suppe und ich war von dem fruchtigen Geschmack positiv überrascht. Ich aß cardassianisch, aber ich liebte die cardassianische Küche nicht. Andere Völker hatten besseres kulinarisches Gespür bewiesen. „Wie steht es mit Deinen Erinnerungen, hat sich da was ergeben?“, fragte ich beiläufig, „Konntest Du Dein Leben vor der Kryostase zeitlich eingrenzen?“ Gwendolyn blickte von ihrer Suppe auf. „Ich erinnere mich an das Leben, das ich geführt habe und ich kann mich an meinen 44. Geburtstag erinnern. Ich weiß, wann ich geboren wurde, und bin mir sicher, bis 2017 war ich auf jeden Fall auf der Erde. Danach werden die Bilder diffus. Welches Datum ist jetzt dort?“ Erwartungsvolle Augen blickten mich über den Tisch hinweg an. „Trink!“ sagte ich zu ihr und deutete auf den Kanar. Sie rührte sich nicht und in ihren Augen sah ich Trotz aufblitzen.

„Ich sage Dir, trink! Du wirst es brauchen.“ riet ich ihr, ergriff mein Glas.

Erst zögerte sie noch, dann nahm sie eine großen Schluck Kanar und leerte das Glas. „Auf der Erde ist jetzt das Jahr 2355. Deine Erinnerung ist etwa 338 Jahre alt!“ 

Gwendolyn saß wie versteinert auf ihrem Stuhl. Ich überlegte kurz, ob sie einen Schock erlitten hatte und ich nach Tripan schicken sollte. Doch dann nickte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Sowas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Die Informationen aus dem Computer gestern wollte ich nicht ganz wahrhaben. Ich dachte die Zahlen beruhen auf unterschiedlicher Zeitrechnung. Aber irgendwie wusste ich es.“ Sie sah mich wieder an und ihr Blick hatte seine Festigkeit zurück. „Mir ist flau. Ich muss meinen Magen beschäftigen. Was gibt es als Hauptgang?“

Ich erhob mich wieder von Tisch und kam mit zwei Tellern vom Replikator zurück. „Das nennt sich Lasagne!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	5. Doktor Wer?

_ “Only you know my perverted dreams _

_ you know what I feel _

_ you know what I really want _

_ you are the only one _

_ I could prefer to touch you now _

_ But I only want to know _

_ one thing at this point _

_ Please tell me _

_ Why I belong to you _

_ And when I cry, when I cry _

_ For your hands on my skin _

_ Save the only thing you can. _

_ Tell me what is this _

_ Don't try to hide the perfect mess _

_ Of your strange behavior.” _

_ Your Hands on My Skin - De/Vision _

Dukat

Wir aßen schweigend die Lasagne. Gwendolyn grübelte. Ich konnte nur ahnen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn einem klar wird, dass jeder, den man kannte, bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben ist. Derweil genoss ich die mir unbekannte, aber sehr schmackhafte Mahlzeit. „Lasagne ist auch italienisch“, merkte Gwendolyn irgendwann an. „Ich ahne, was der Replikator als Nachtisch bereithält.“

„Sag Bescheid, wenn Du dafür bereit bist, dann werden wir erfahren, ob Du richtig liegst“, erwiderte ich und stellte überrascht fest, dass ich auf diesen Nachtisch gespannt war.

„Gwen, ich kann sehen, dass Du nicht mehr so guter Laune bist, wie zu Beginn unseres abends. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Du mit Deinen Gedanken allein sein möchtest.“ bot ich an. Schließlich konnten wir das hier morgen auch noch fortsetzen, ich bin ein geduldiger Mann.

Gwendolyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht schon, erst war es ein Schock, aber letztlich gibt es nicht viel, dass ich verloren habe. Ich habe … ich hatte keine Familie mehr und meine Freunde … nicht der Rede wert. Es gibt nicht viel zu vermissen, es ist lediglich ein komisches Gefühl. Entwurzelt trifft es wohl.“ 

Sie blickte mich fragend an und stocherte mit der Gabel in den letzten Resten ihrer Lasagne herum.

„Ich frage mich jetzt natürlich, wie es weiter geht. Was mache ich hier? In dieser Zeit“ ihr Blick wurde lauernd, „und an diesem Ort.“

Sie hatten es ihr erzählt, dessen war ich mir ganz sicher. Hatte Tuval ihr die Einzelheiten verraten? Nein, es war Garak. Woher auch immer er seine Informationen bekam. Eigentlich war es untypisch für den Schneider, Informationen, die er erlangt hatte, wieder herzugeben.

„Nachtisch?“, fragte ich, während ich die Lasagne-Teller zurück in den Replikator brachte. „Ja“, kam die Antwort kurz und ich konnte ihre Blicke wie Laserstrahlen in meinem Rücken fühlen … und sah das Spiegelbild ihres Gesichtes in der Konsole vor mir, ihren Blick, der meinen Nacken musterte.

„So, als Nachtisch empfiehlt der Computer Tiramisu.“ ich stellte zwei Schälchen mit einer weichen, geschichteten Masse auf den Tisch in der ein Stück Gebäck steckte.

„Bingo!“, ließ Gwen vernehmen. Ich sah irritiert zu ihr hinüber und sie ließ mich nicht lange auf eine Erklärung warten.

„Italienisches Dessert. Damit ist der mediterrane Abend perfekt.“

Bevor ich mich zurück an den Tisch setzte, zog ich noch den Brustharnisch meiner Uniform aus. Er war zwar bequem und ich trug meine Uniform von früh bis spät, aber Gwendolyns neugierige Blicke auf die cardassianischen Eigenarten meiner Anatomie animierten mich, ein wenig in die Offensive zu gehen.

Ich löste die Schnallen an der Seite und entledigte mich des Harnischs in der Ecke des Raumes. Das Oberteil, das ich unter dem Harnisch trug, ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Shirt mit breitem Halsausschnitt und Ärmeln, die bis knapp über die Ellenbogen reichten, war etwas nach oben gerutscht. Auch Gwendolyn war das aufgefallen und fasziniert betrachtete sie die silbrigen Schuppen, die meine Vorderseite von meinem Brustbein, am Bauchnabel vorbei nach unten meine Körpermitte zierten.

„Soll ich noch ein wenig so stehen bleiben?“, fragte ich neckend und Gwendolyn senkte ruckartig den Blick auf ihren Nachtisch. Ihr fast ätherisch blasses Gesicht wurde von einem kräftigen Rot geflutet.

„Entschuldige, ich … ich wollte nicht starren. Ich habe nur noch nie ….“ Diese Verlegenheit war entzückend.

„Ach verdammt, natürlich will ich wissen, wie ihr Cardassianer unter euren Uniformen ausseht! Dieses ganze außerirdische Zeug ist nun mal Neuland für mich.“ blaffte sie mich an und begann das Tiramisu regelrecht zu vernichten.

Sie hatte die Karten ausgeteilt, ich musste das Blatt nur noch spielen.

„Wie wir Cardassianer unter unseren Uniformen aussehen, oder wie dieser spezielle Cardassianer unter seiner Uniform aussieht?“ Fragte ich zuckersüß, mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ich erwartete keine Antwort, nicht heute. Ich nahm wieder Platz und genoss mein Tiramisu, wirklich lecker.

Gwendolyn

Das Blut in meinen Wangen pulsierte heiß. Er hatte mich erwischt, eiskalt, sowohl beim Gaffen als auch mit seiner Frage. Ich hatte vor mir selbst die Betrachtung seiner cardassianischer Körpermerkmale als rein ethnologisches Interesse gerechtfertigt und mich wirklich bemüht, nicht zu aufdringlich zu sein.

Das war mir ganz offensichtlich nicht gelungen, im Gegenteil, er hatte es sofort bemerkt. 

Hat der seinen Harnisch nur ausgezogen, um meine Reaktion zu testen und mich bloßzustellen? Wie peinlich, wo ist ein Loch zum Versinken, wenn man eines benötigt?

Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Tiramisu, das wirklich gut war. Aber meine Gedanken hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt und führten mich immer wieder zu den silbrig schimmernden Schuppen auf seinem Bauch und zu der Frage, wie weit sie sich erstreckten und was die Uniform sonst noch für Besonderheiten verbarg. 

Ursprünglich wollte ich diesen Abend nutzen, um klarzustellen, dass ich kein Besitz darstellte, auch wenn er mich faktisch gekauft hatte. Ich wollte ihm versichern, dass er jeglicher Plan, den er für mich hatte, nur mit meinem Einverständnis funktionierte.

Und jetzt wäre es mir lieb, wenn das Shirt noch mal verrutschen würde.

„Gwen.“ Er sprach leise. „Gwen, sieh mich bitte an. Warum ist Dir Deine Neugier so unangenehm? Sind das xenophobe Vorurteile oder sind es die Geschichten über mich?“ Er sprach ruhig und sachlich und wirkte ehrlich interessiert. Ich blickte ihn an, konnte seine Frage aber nicht mit Gewissheit beantworten. Oder doch, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, kannte ich das Problem genau. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, dass er weiter dasitzen, mich beobachten und auf eine Antwort warten würde. Doch zuerst musste ich einen Kloß hinunterwürgen.

„Könnte ich bitte noch ein wenig Kanar bekommen?“, krächzte ich und war wütend auf meine Unsicherheit. Jetzt versagte mir schon die Stimme. Dukat lächelte, stand auf und kam mit der Flasche Kanar zurück. Er füllte unsere Gläser großzügig, stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Einen Augenblick benötigte ich noch, um meine Gedanke zu sortieren. „Stimmt es, dass Du mich gekauft hast und mich quasi als Deinen Besitz betrachtest? Stimmt es, dass ich für Dich die Konkubine spielen soll?“

Dukat zog den Knochenwulst über seinem rechten Auge wie eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, Garak hat Dir das erzählt?“ Er spitzte seine schmalen Lippen und forschte in meinem Gesicht nach einer Bestätigung. Er beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor, stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf, faltete seine Hände und blickte mich darüber ernst an. „Fakt ist, ich habe eine fremdartige, vereiste Kryostase Einheit in unbekanntem Zustand gekauft, mit einer unbekannten, vermutlich weiblichen Lebensform in unbekanntem Zustand. Fakt ist, dass unbekannt war, ob wir diese Kryostase Einheit öffnen können und ob es uns gelingt den Inhalt lebend zu bergen. Fakt ist weiterhin, das Material- und Rückstandsanalysen der Kapsel ein ungefähres Alter von 700 Jahren ergaben und dass das Gerät seit etwa 700 Jahren arbeitet. Fakt ist“, er stand auf umrundete den Tisch, stellte sich hinter meinem Stuhl auf und legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Dass ich ein Geheimnis gekauft habe, das zu lösen mir eine Freude sein wird, ein Abenteuer. Und ich hoffe bei diesem kleinen Abenteuer auf Deine Unterstützung, denn ich gehe davon aus, Du bist ebenfalls an des Rätsels Lösung interessiert, denn vor 700 Jahren warst Du noch nicht geboren, wenn Deine Erinnerungen Dich nicht täuschen. Fakt ist aber auch“, er beugte sich vor und sprach mit seinem Mund direkt neben meinen Ohr leise weiter „Du bist eine attraktive Frau, klug, gewitzt und mutig. Sollten wir uns also während dieses Abenteuers näherkommen, wäre das, wie ihr Menschen zu sagen pflegt, ein Sahnehäubchen.“

Bei diesen Worten strich er langsam sanft mit einem seiner Daumen vom Haaransatz an über die Linie meiner Wirbelsäule nach unten, bis der Ausschnitt meines Shirts ihn stoppte. Ein Schauer rieselte meinen Rücken hinab in meine Lenden. Dukats Hände lösten sich von meinen Schultern und er trat wieder in mein Sichtfeld, um sich sein noch halb volles Glas Kanar zu greifen. Mit einem Schluck leerte er es und stellte es wieder zurück.

„Gwendolyn, ich habe es nicht nötig, mir eine Frau zu kaufen um sie zu irgendwas zu zwingen.“ Seine Stimme hatte ihre charmante warme Klangfarbe verloren und erinnerte eher an Granit. „Frag Tuval, sie konnte jederzeit ablehnen. Ich ziehe Freiwilligkeit und Hingabe der Gewalt und dem Zwang vor, egal was andere hier zu wissen glauben. Nach allem, was ich für Dein Leben getan habe, wäre es schön, wenn Du weniger auf die Einflüsterungen anderer hören, und Dir eine eigene Meinung bilden würdest.“ Er drehte sich um und ging auf eine Tür zu, hinter der sich vermutlich sein Schlafzimmer befand. „Ich bin mir sicher, Du findest allein zu Deinem Quartier zurück. Gute Nacht.“

Ich saß an dem Esstisch, das inzwischen leere Glas in der einen Hand, die andere zu einer Faust geballt. Ich wollte diesen Abend nutzen, um Antworten zu bekommen. Die Antworten hatte ich auch bekommen. Allerdings hatte ich jetzt mehr Fragen als vorher und bisher war ganz und gar nicht klar, ob ich auf diese meine Fragen jemals eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen würde.

Was, in drei Teufels Namen, war mir passiert. Wie war ich in einer 700 Jahre alten Kryostase Kapsel gelandet, wenn ich erst vor 382 Jahren geboren wurde? Warum konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern, das meines Wissens nach 2018 passiert ist? Wenigstens bohrte sich mir kein Nagel mehr in meinen Schädel, sobald ich darüber nachdachte.

Und wie, verdammt noch eins, konnte mich dieser arrogante Mistkerl so sitzen lassen. Und warum verletzte mich das so? Scheiß Hormone!

Ich stand auf, sammelte meinen Mantel ein und verließ das Quartier. Zu meiner Überraschung stand dort gegenüber der Tür an die Wand gelehnt, mürrisch dreinblickend wie immer, Ravek. Er hob eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue und blickte mich abschätzig an. „So früh habe ich nicht mit Dir gerechnet. Normalerweise …“

Ich ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen. „Erspar mir bitte irgendwelche Vermutungen darüber, was heute Abend in diesem Quartier passiert ist. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung.“ Sagte ich, an ihm vorbei in Richtung meines Quartiers gehend. Mit wenigen, großen Schritten war er hinter mir, zog mich an der Schulter grob herum und drückte mich mit einer Hand unterhalb meiner Kehle an die Wand. „Ich weiß genau, was in Dukats Quartier vor sich geht. Wort für Wort. Ich bin sein Leibwächter und weiß alles. Du solltest Dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass hier nichts so ist, wie es auf den ersten Augenblick erscheint!“ Spie er mir entgegen.

Im ersten Moment dieses überraschenden Angriffs war ich starr vor Schrecken. Ich sah das wilde funkeln in Raveks Augen und die Leichtigkeit, mit der er mich mit einer Hand an Ort und Stelle hielt, war beängstigend. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte ich Resignation und Trauer in seinem Blick. Ich griff nach der Hand, die mich fixierte, schob sie ohne Gegenwehr zur Seite und trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. „Du liebst Dukat.“ stellte ich fest. „Weiß er es?“ „Ja. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, mich ihm vor Jahren zu offenbaren. Vermutlich amüsiert es ihn, mich weiter in seiner Näher zu halten.“ giftete er.

„Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass er Dir deshalb sein Leben anvertraut?“ gab ich zu bedenken. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, aber Ravek stand wie versteinert in dem Gang und ich überließ ihn seinen Gedanken. Zurück in meinem Quartier hatte ich selbst so viel nachzudenken. Vermutlich würde heute der Schlaf lange auf sich warten lassen, darum begab ich mich an das Computerterminal. Für die nächsten Stunden holte ich mir alle Informationen, die ich bekommen konnte über das was sie “die Föderation” nannten und machte mich mit der Geschichte meiner Heimat seit dem Einsetzen meiner Amnesie vertraut.

Danach fielen mir zwar die Augen schon von allein zu, aber ich versorgte mich auch noch mit einer Übersicht über die wechselhafte cardassianische Historie. Und trotz meiner inzwischen überwältigenden Müdigkeit war ich mir sicher, dass mein neues Wissen besser hängen bleiben würde als am Tag zuvor. Doch jetzt war es wirklich Zeit für mich, ins Bett zu gehen. Im Schlafraum zog ich aus einer Schublade ein leichtes Nachthemd, das Teil meiner neuen Garderobe war, entkleidete mich hastig, warf das Nachthemd über und vergrub mich im Bett.

Trotz meiner Befürchtung, dass mein Kopf mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen würde, musste ich dann doch recht schnell eingeschlafen sein. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, noch länger wach gelegen zu haben. Erinnern konnte ich mich allerdings an die Bruchstücke eines Traums. Oder waren es Erinnerungen, die im Schlaf bruchstückhaft zurückfanden?

Da war immer wieder ein Gesicht, ein schmales Oval mit einem mitreißenden Lachen und strubbeligen Haaren. Und eine weiche Stimme, die über diesen Bilder hing und wiederholte: „Das ist der Doktor.” und “Finde den Doktor!”

Doktor Wer?

Ich erhob mich, und mein Kopf wies mich dezent darauf hin, dass ich meinen Umgang mit cardassianischem Alkohol überdenken sollte. Ich schlurfte zur Schalldusche, deren Funktionsweise Tuval mir erklärt hatte, und wusch den gestrigen Tag ab so gut es ging. Was würde ich jetzt für eine echte Dusche geben, heißes Wasser, das wie ein Starkregen über mich läuft. Ich musste mich unbedingt erkundigen, ob es diese Möglichkeit irgendwo gab.

Mein Magen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich bald was essen sollte. Kaffee wäre prima. Mal schauen, ob der Replikator Kaffee im Repertoire hatte.

Nach der Dusche steckte ich meine nassen Haare lose zusammen und kleidete mich an. Fast derselbe Look wie gestern, aber ich entschied mich für ein einlagiges, ärmelloses Top und eine schwarze Langweste statt des Mantels. Frieren würde ich auf dieser Raumstation vermutlich nirgendwo.

Tuval wartete noch nicht. War sie vom Babysitter-Job abgezogen worden, oder erwartete Sie, dass ich mich meldete? Nachdem mir der Computer auf meine Frage nach der Urzeit mitgeteilt hatte, dass es beinahe elf Uhr, und somit später Vormittag war, warf ich meine Replikator Pläne über den Haufen und beschloss, auf eigene Faust loszuziehen. Den Turbolift fand ich ohne Weiteres und mein Wunsch, das Promenadendeck zu erreichen wurde zu meiner Freude sofort umgesetzt. Ich benötigte dann doch einige Minuten länger, als gedacht, um das Ladenlokal des Schneiders wiederzufinden, stand aber irgendwann in dem Geschäft und wartete, bis Garak einer Kundin, eine sehr große und grazile Frau irgendeiner mir fremden Spezies mit federartigen Haaren und interessanten Wülsten im Gesicht, durch die an einigen Stellen Ringe gezogen waren. Außerirdisches Piercing, ich musste schmunzeln und ermahnte mich selbst, dass ich von nun an weniger in terrestrischen Maßstäben denken musste.

Garak kam nach Verabschiedung der Kundin, zu mir hinüber.

„Meine Liebe, ich bin erfreut Dich so bald wiederzusehen. Wie war Dein Abend?“ fragte er mit kaum unterdrückter Neugier in den Augen.

„Er ist anders gelaufen, als geplant, war überraschend und hat mich mit vielen Fragezeichen im Kopf zurückgelassen. Das Essen war gut.“ schloss ich.

„Er ist Dir hoffentlich nicht zu nahegetreten“, kam es besorgt zurück. Ich zögerte und Garak blickte mich forschend an.

„Nein, irgendwie hat sich die Situation so entwickelt, dass ich ihm vermutlich zu nahegetreten bin“, gestand ich. „Ich habe Hunger, gibt es die Möglichkeit irgendwo ein Happen zu essen zu bekommen? Dann erzähle ich Dir von den Fettnäpfen, in die ich so spektakulär getreten bin.“

Garak schloss sein Lokal und geleitet mich zu einem Restaurant, in dem Replikatoren die Aufgabe der Köche übernahmen. Er bat mich um mein Vertrauen bei der Auswahl der Speisen. Schließlich standen ein klingonischer Kaffee, eine Art Pudding und etwas, das wie Fleisch in Soße aussah vor mir auf dem Tisch. Für sich selbst hatte Garak lediglich einen Rotblatt-Tee gewählt.

„Ich kenne in etwa den Geschmack der Menschen. Das sollte Dir schmecken. Und jetzt lausche ich gespannt Deiner Geschichte.“

Dann berichtete ich Garak also von den Ereignissen des Abends, auch von meiner peinlichen Gafferei und von Dukats Antwort auf meine Frage nach seinen Plänen und seinem reserviertem Abgang. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, Dukat wird Dir verzeihen, dass Du seinem Ego geschmeichelt hast. Es sollte Dir nicht peinlich sein und wie Du schon recht vermutet hast, er hat diese Reaktion Deinerseits ja provoziert. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um mir sicher zu sein, dass er eure Unterhaltung sehr genossen hat. Und meine Annahmen bezüglich seiner Pläne hast Du ihm perfekt serviert. So hast Du ihm eine Möglichkeit geliefert, sich vor Dir ins, seiner Meinung nach, rechte Licht zu setzen.“ Garak unterbrach sich für einen Augenblick, nippte an seinem Tee und fuhr fort. „Meine liebe Gwen, Du musst eines Wissen, cardassianische Gehirne arbeiten anders. Wir können uns nahezu alles merken und das erworbene Wissen ist jederzeit präsent. Ein Geschenk unserer reptiloiden Ahnen. Wir verstecken Pläne in Plänen, die in Plänen stecken und geben unsere wahre Intention niemals preis. Vermutlich bist Du am besten ganz Du selbst, so gerade raus und durchschaubar, wie ihr Menschen nun mal seid. Mit etwas Glück bringt das einen Cardassianer am Ehesten aus dem Konzept.“

„Na gut“, sagte ich und nickte. „Testen wir Deinen Vorschlag mal. Wusstest Du gestern, als wir uns unterhalten haben schon, dass ich vermutlich länger in dieser Kapsel gelegen habe, als ich eigentlich Leben dürfte?“

„Natürlich!“ Antwortete Garak unumwunden. „Und denk nicht, ich hätte mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet.“ Er zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu. „Du warst gestern recht verwirrt und überfordert. Ich wollte Dich nicht noch weiter verunsichern, als wir das schon gegenseitig gemacht haben.“

„Garak, was soll ich machen? Ich bin hier gestrandet und mein Kopf schwirrt vor Fragen und neuen Eindrücken und noch mehr Fragen. Wie soll ich da einen Weg einschlagen, ich kenne nicht einmal meine Möglichkeiten?“ ich legte meine Hand auf seine und sah ihn eindringlich an, seine Antwort war mir wichtig, obwohl ich ihn erst seit gestern kannte und er mich selbst vor der cardassianischen Neigung, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, gewarnt hatte.

„Meine Liebe, Du hast Dir die Frage doch schon selbst beantwortet.“ Er lächelte mich an. „Du brauchst Antworten, sonst geht es für Dich nicht vor und nicht zurück. Also wirst Du zusammen mit Dukat versuchen, das Geheimnis zu ergründen. Und darüber hinaus, Du sagst selbst, Du bist hier gestrandet. Dann lebe bis auf Weiteres Dein Leben hier.“ 

Ich dachte über diese Worte nach, während wir schweigend zurück zur Schneiderei schlenderten. Garak grüßte den einen oder anderen Passanten, blieb kurz für ein Gespräch mit einem, wie ich später erfuhr, Ferengi namens Rom stehen und besah sich kurz die Auslage eines Geschäftes, in dem es von allem etwas zu geben schien.

Er hatte mit seiner schlichten Antwort recht, was sollte ich sonst machen. Ich musste wissen, was mir widerfahren war. Und egal was mir widerfahren war, ich musste mein Leben weiterleben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	6. Auf Bajor

Gwendolyn

Ich verabschiedete mich von Garak und widerstand seine Einladung auf ein Gläschen dickflüssigen Giftes. Ich bummelte noch ein wenig über die Promenade und besah mir die anderen Besucher und die Geschäfte. 

Mit dem nächsten Turbolift fuhr ich zurück zu dem langen Flur, in dem meinem Quartier lag. Dort angekommen, stellte ich fest, dass die Tür aufstand und im nächsten Moment kam mir auch schon Ravek entgegen gestürmt. Er wie angewurzelt vor mir stehen.

„Wo warst Du? Dukat will Dich sehen!“ blaffte er mich an. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Mir hat niemand gesagt, ich dürfe mein Quartier nicht verlassen! Ich war auf dem Promenadendeck bummeln und frühstücken.“

Meine Erwiderung veranlasste Ravek dazu, seinerseits die Augen zu verdrehen, er ging in Richtung von Dukats Räumen davon und zog mich ungeduldig an einem Zipfel meiner Weste hinter sich her. Der Leibwächter schob mich zügig über die Türschwelle zu Dukats Quartier und ließ die Tür so dicht hinter mir zu gleiten, dass ich den Luftzug fühlen konnte.

„Gwendolyn, da bist Du ja. Ich freue mich, dass Du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist!“ begrüßte mich Dukat fröhlich, der mit einem Buch auf der Couch saß.

„Hatte ich eine Wahl? Ravek vermittelte mir nicht den Eindruck, dass ich die Einladung ablehnen konnte.“ Meine Stimme klang absichtlich ein bisschen patzig. Ich wollte ihn spüren lassen, dass mir das Ende des gestrigen Abends nicht gefallen hatte, aber als ich Skrains leicht verletzten Blick sah, bereute ich meine unfreundliche Erwiderung. Ich ließ mich auf der Couch gegenüber von ihm nieder.

„Du musst Ravek verzeihen, er ist wie er ist, aber meint es nicht böse.“ Verteidigte Dukat seinen Untergebenen.

„Und nun möchte ich mich bei Dir entschuldigen.“ Gestand er. „Ich war gestern nicht ganz fair zu Dir. Ich hätte von Beginn an mit Dir über Deine ungewöhnliche Ankunft hier sprechen sollen, aber ich war mir ehrlich unsicher, wie Du diese ganzen Tatsachen aufnehmen würdest und der Arzt riet mir, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.“

Dukat legte das Buch mit der fremdartigen Schrift auf dem Buchdeckel zur Seite, setzte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und stütze sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände.

„Und Garaks Beschreibungen meines Charakters in Verbindung mit meinem Schweigen, nun, ich kann Deine Verunsicherung nachvollziehen.“ Er versank für einen Augenblick ins Grübeln. „Nach cardassianischem Recht bist Du jetzt in der Tat mein Besitz, das will ich gar nicht leugnen. Aber ich hatte nie die Absicht, dieses Recht durchzusetzen. Sei versichert, Du bist frei zu tun und zu lassen, was Du möchtest.“ Sein erwartungsvoller Blick spielte mir den Ball zu.

Diese Worte beruhigten mich etwas, aber ich behielt im Hinterkopf, dass ich letzten Endes keine Möglichkeit hatte, meine Interessen durchzusetzen.

„Schön das zu hören. Aber was kann ich tun? Unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber Zeitreisen gibt es nicht, oder? Die Lage ist für mich derartig fremd, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich bin für Vorschläge offen.“

Vermutlich war Dukat nicht unbedingt objektiv bei diesem Thema, aber ich beschloss, mir so viele Meinungen und Ideen wie möglich anzuhören, bevor ich selbst eine Entscheidung traf.

„Wir könnten einen Weg finden, Dich zur Erde, oder wenigstens in die Arme der Föderation zu bringen, auch wenn unsere derzeitigen Beziehung mehr als unterkühlt sind und das Arrangement sicher einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass wir das Geheimnis um Deine Herkunft vermutlich nicht lösen könnten. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was das Leben Dir bringt, wenn Du hierbleibst, aber ich garantiere Dir, dass ich mich um Dich kümmern werde, solange Du es wünscht.“

Ich dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach und biss mir dabei unbewusst auf der Unterlippe herum.

„Du musst das nicht sofort entscheiden, niemand drängt Dich.“ unterbrach Skrain meine Gedanken.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, von jemandes Gunst abhängig zu sein und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gefällt.“ 

„Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an. Aber wenn Dir der Gedanke so missfällt, sieh es als Gegenleistung für die Lösung des Rätsels um die Kryostase-Kammer an. Unterkunft, Verpflegung und persönliche Ausstattung als Bezahlung für Dein Dienstleistung. Das beinhaltet unter Umständen auch medizinische Untersuchungen. Ist diese Vereinbarung für Dich akzeptabel?“

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, die Arme entspannt auf der Rückenlehne. Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt sah er mich forschend an.

„Eine Dusche.” platze es aus mir heraus.

„Ich verstehe nicht.“, er blinzelte verwirrt. „Dein Quartier verfügt doch über eine Dusche.“

„Über eine Ultraschall-Dusche!“, korrigierte ich den Cardassianer. „Ich hätte gerne eine Dusche mit heißem Wasser.“ Erwartungsvoll sah ich zu ihm hinüber. Dukat brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das gefällt mir, Du weißt, wie man verhandelt. Also gut, Du bekommst ein größeres Quartier!“ Er lachte immer noch, als ich ihn mit meiner Frage unterbrach.

„Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang zwischen meinem Wunsch und einem größeren Quartier nicht. Was ist so lustig?“ Er stutzte, das Lachen erstarb.

„Also war das nicht Garaks Idee? Ich dachte, es sei einer seiner Intrigen um Unfrieden unter meinen Offizieren zu schüren.“ Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Quartiere mit Wasser-Duschen sind größer und rar, und den Offizieren vorbehalten. Derzeit sind alle belegt, sodass einer meiner Männer umziehen müsste, was zweifellos zu Ärger führen wird.“ Ich hob meine Hände und unterbrach Dukat.

„Stopp, das geht mir zu weit, so wichtig ist mir das auch nicht, …“ der Türsummer unterbrach mich, und die Tür glitt auf. Dulon Ravek stand im Durchgang.

„Entschuldigt meine Unterbrechung, aber ich habe eventuell eine Lösung.“ Dukat winkte seinen Untergebenen hinein.

„Heißt das, er kann wirklich alles hören, was hier drin passiert?“ Mir blieb vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stehen. Die Männer blickten mich an und nickten gleichzeitig.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Ergänzte Skrain, wandte sich wieder Ravek zu und forderte ihn mit einer Geste zum Sprechen auf.

„Zwei Ebene über uns sind noch zwei Quartiere, die für hochgestellten Besuch und Botschafter vorgesehen waren. Die wurden bisher nicht fertiggestellt, aber in drei bis vier Tagen sollte das zu schaffen sein. Bis dahin kann ihr Gast mein Quartier zum Duschen nutzen.“

„Das klingt nach einer glänzenden Idee, Ravek, veranlasse die Arbeiten. Und vielen Dank, dass Du Dein Quartier anbietest, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee.“ Er grinste mich an und ich wollte die Nutzung von Dukats Quartier zum Duschen schon ablehnen, ein paar Tage konnte ich auch noch warten.

„Was hältst Du von einer kleinen Reise?“, fragte er mich.

„Wohin?“, ganz wohl war mir nicht dabei.

„Ich muss für einige persönliche Unterredungen nach Bajor. Als Unterkunft benutze ich das Gästehaus des Calash-Klosters, dass inmitten wunderschöner Gärten steht. Dort könntest Du Dir ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben, während ich meinen Geschäften nachgehe.“ Er lächelte als er meine Miene sah.

„Das Gästehaus verfügt über eine Dusche und heißes Wasser. Und natürlich über mehrere Schlafzimmer, falls das der Grund für Dein missbilligenden Blick ist.“

Ich antwortete nicht darauf und überlegte noch, ob ich zusagen sollte. Frische, ungefilterte Luft und Pflanzen unter freiem Himmel, das klang toll.

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden bei meinem Shuttle. Ich schicke Dir Tuval mit einer Reisetasche, sie bringt Dich dorthin.“ Vergnügt schlug er sich mit beiden Händen auf die Schenkel, sprang auf.

„Ich gehe dann mal packen.“

Dukat

Ich betrat die Brücke des Hideki-Klasse Shuttles CDS Tropal, dass uns nach Bajor bringen sollte. Zu meiner Zufriedenheit sah ich, dass Gwendolyn bereits an Bord war. Sie betrachtete die Brücken-Konsolen neugierig und wurde von Ravek nicht aus den Augen gelassen, der jede ihrer Bewegungen wie ein Raubtier verfolgte, bereit loszuspringen, sollte sie es wagen die Konsolen zu berühren.

Tuval kam aus einem seitlichen Korridor und rannte beinahe in mich hinein.

„Entschuldigung, Gul Dukat“, sagte sie kleinlauter, als ich es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Ich habe das Gepäck im Bereitschaftsraum verstaut.“ Dann verließ sie das Schiff. Ravek nickte mir zu.

„Wir sind startklar, auf ihren Befehl, Kommandeur.“ Ich nickte zurück und machte mit der Hand eine Geste, die Ravek richtig deutete und die Abkopplung von Terok Nor einleitete. Wenig später waren wir auf dem Weg nach Bajor.

„Gwen, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Dich“, ich trat an den großen Bildschirm neben die Frau, die ehrfürchtig den vor uns liegenden Raum betrachtete. „Die Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass sie in wenigen Tagen handfeste Aussagen zu Bedeutung und Herkunft der Schriftzeichen auf der Kapsel machen können. Ist das nicht aufregend?“ Ihre Reaktion verpasste meiner guten Laune einen Dämpfer.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber freue. Ich habe Angst vor den Ergebnissen. Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht nachforschen, was passiert ist und einfach ein neues Leben beginnen.“ Sie spielte unsicher mit ihren Fingern.

„Warten wir doch die ersten Berichte ab und sehen dann weiter“, schlug ich vor, aber sie nickte nur abwesend.

Der Rest des Fluges verlief still und ich vertiefte mich in die Berichte, deren Inhalt Anlass für diese Reise und mein Treffen mit einigen Guls auf Bajor waren.

Wir landeten in der Nähe des Calash-Klosters und Gwen und ich verließen das Shuttle. Ravek kam mit unseren Taschen hinterher.

Vedek Nakali begrüßte mich, umringt von einigen Ranjen, mit ihrer typischen reservierten Freundlichkeit.

„Gul Dukat, es ist uns eine Ehre, wie wieder unter unserem Dach zu beherbergen.” Ihre freundlichen Worte und die sanfte Stimme passten nicht zu ihren verkniffenen Mundwinkeln und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich vermutlich auf der Stelle aus dem Leben befördert worden.

„Wir haben ihnen und ihrer … Begleiterin das Gästehaus wie immer hergerichtet. Leider war es mir nicht möglich, auf die Schnelle ihren bevorzugten Kanar besorgen, ich hoffe, meine Auswahl ist angemessen.“ Ein unterdrücktes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mundwinkel und verriet Nakalis falsches Bedauern.

„Vedek Nakali, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben wie immer Ihr Bestes gegeben.“ Ich schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln, doch meine Augen versprachen Konsequenzen, falls dem nicht so war. „Ich habe meinem Gast von den bemerkenswerten Gärten erzählt. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich dort ein wenig die Zeit vertreibt? Ich habe einige Termine und muss Gwen in dieser Zeit sich selbst überlassen.“

Gwen stand etwas Abseits und betrachtete neugierig die wunderschöne bajoranische Landschaft, während ich mit der Vedek sprach. Doch als ihr Name fiel, wandte sie ihren Kopf ruckartig zu uns herum und eine sanfte Röte schimmerte auf ihren Wangen.

„Oh, ja, Terok Nor ist großartig, aber ich liebe Gärten über alles und ich vermisse Bäume“, sagte sie halb zu mir, halb zu Nakali.

„Natürlich, fühlen Sie sich frei, den Garten jederzeit zu erkunden“, antwortete Nakali herablassend.

„Sie kennen den Weg, Dukat. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“ Die Vedek wandte sich ab und schritt mit ihren Ranjen zurück zum Kloster.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein missmutiges Wortgefecht, als Ravek erfolglos einem Ranjen, der Nakali begleitete, bat, die Taschen zu nehmen, damit er den nächsten Flug zum cardassianischen Stützpunkt vorbereiten konnte.

Wir folgten einigen gewundenen Wegen, die von üppigen Blumenbeeten gesäumt waren, bis zu dem Gästehaus. Es stand etwas abseits der übrigen Klostergebäude, war aber im gleichen prächtigen Stil wie das Kloster gebaut und mit dem runden Symbolen der bajoranischen Religion dekoriert. Ich mochte die Ruhe, die dieses Haus ausstrahlte. Hier waren meine Pflichten für einige Zeit weit entfernt.

Ravek brachte unsere Taschen hinein und verließ uns dann wieder. Gwen inspizierte das Haus, und brachte ihre Tasche in eins der schlicht gehaltenen Gästezimmer, während ich Kontakt mit Glinn Salan aufnahm, um mir den Termin mit den anderen Guls bestätigen zu lassen. Kurz darauf vernahm ich das rauschende Wasser der Dusche aus dem Bad, dass an Gwens Zimmer anschloss.

Gwen

Das heiße Wasser floss durch meine Haare und über meinen Körper und ich stand ohne mich zu bewegen unter dem üppigen Wasserstrahl. Früher war eine heiße Dusche etwas Alltägliches gewesen, doch in meinem neuen Leben war dieses einfache Glück purer Luxus geworden.

Ich nahm das Stück Seife, das ich in einer geschnitzten Holzschale im Bad entdeckt hatte und seifte mich genüsslich ein. Ein zarter, blumiger Duft erfüllte die Dampf geschwängerte Luft.

„Gwen?“ Dukats Stimme riss mich aus meiner Entspannung und ich drehte mich beinahe zu schnell zur Tür um. Mit einigen hektischen Bewegungen meiner Arme konnte ich mich Ausbalancieren.

Die Tür war ein Stück geöffnet und eine cardassianische Hand hielt das Türblatt fest.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte ich, und meine Stimme klang von dem beinahe Sturz unsicher.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, kam es von Skrain zurück und die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig mehr.

„Alles in Ordnung!“ Antwortete ich und ließ meine Stimme ein wenig genervt klingen. 

„Ich versuche, das heiß ersehnte Duschbad zu genießen! Also was gibt es?“

Dukat räusperte sich vernehmlich, dann folgte ein Moment der Stille.

„Ich breche jetzt zu einem Termin auf. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkomme. In der Küche ist ein Replikator, aber ich fürchte, Du wirst mit bajoranischer Küche experimentieren müssen, oder mit cardassianischer.“

„Ich komme klar. Ich bin schon groß.“ rief ich zurück und biss mir schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. Dukat wollte nur aufmerksam sein.

Die Hand blieb noch einen Augenblick auf dem Türblatt, dann zog sie sich zurück und die Tür schloss sich. Einen kurzen Moment noch quälte mich mein Gewissen, weil ich so ruppig reagiert hatte, dann seifte ich mich wieder ein und der Duft entführte meine Gedanken in einen blühenden Garten.

Frisch geduscht und in sauberer Kleidung trat ich aus dem Haus. Es dämmerte bereits. Ich folgte einem schmalen Weg, der von Stauden und Bäumen gesäumt nach einigen Biegungen zu einem klaren Teich führte. Hier blieb ich einige Minuten stehen, atmete tief die klare Luft ein genoss die Abwesenheit künstlicher Geräusche. Egal, wie mein Leben weitergehen würde, auf einer Raumstation konnte ich nicht dauerhaft leben. Ich brauchte das hier, ungefilterte, frische Luft und das Grün der Natur um mich herum.

Bevor es zu dunkel wurde, kehrte ich zum Gästehaus zurück. In der Küche stand ich etwas ratlos vor dem Replikator und hielt ein wenig Zwiesprache mit dem Gerät, bis es mir schließlich Hasperat-Soufflé kredenzte. Dazu empfahl mir der Replikator bajoranischen Frühlingswein.

Ich hatte soeben am Esstisch im großen Hauptraum des Hauses Platz genommen, als die Com-Konsole alarmiert blinkte und mit nervtötenden Piepen auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Ich ging also hinüber und nahm das Gespräch an. Zu meiner Überraschung blickte ich in Garaks besorgtes Gesicht.

„Meine Liebe, geht es Dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich erfuhr zufällig, dass Dukat Dich von der Station entführt hat und war in Sorge. Ich musste ein oder zwei Gefallen einfordern, um herauszubekommen, wo Du steckst.“ Die Besorgnis des Schneiders rührte mich und ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin freiwillig hier und es geht mir gut. Eben wollte ich mit dem Abendessen beginnen.“ Ich drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite und wies auf den vollen Teller.

„Dann störe ich wohl, das war nicht meine Absicht.“ Garaks Stimme klang nun fast niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn es Dich nicht stört, wenn ich mit halb vollem Mund rede, hole ich meinen Teller her und wir reden weiter.“ schlug ich vor und wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern machte kehrt und kam mit dem Teller in der einen und dem Glas in der anderen Hand zurück.

Ich berichtete Ihm von meiner Vereinbarung mit Dukat und seiner Einladung nach Bajor, um mein Duschdilemma bis zur Fertigstellung meines neuen Quartiers zu lösen. Und ich berichtete ihm von dem umwerfenden Duft der Seife.

„Garak, Dukat erwähnte heute, das die Wissenschaftler Fortschritte an meiner Kapsel machen und das in Kürze mit etwas Glück einige Fragen beantwortet werden könnten.“ ich druckste ein wenig herum, nahm den letzten Schluck Frühlingswein aus dem Glas und stellte es in das Regal mit hübschen religiösen Gegenständen neben der Com-Konsole.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt mehr erfahren möchte“, gestand ich ihm dann.

Der Cardassianer legte seinen Kopf auf diese typische Weise zur Seite und beobachtete mich für einen Augenblick.

„Du hast Angst vor den Antworten. Das ist verständlich. Du weißt nicht, was Dich erwartet und das verunsichert Dich.“ Garak faltete seine Hände zu einer Pyramide und legte die gekreuzten Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen, dann nickte er.

„Gibt es bei Dir Kanar, oder meinetwegen mehr von diesem Frühlingswein?“ Er kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an den Bildschirm und versuchte an mir vorbeizusehen.

„Ja, die Vedek erwähnte etwas von einem Kanar-Vorrat, extra für Dukat …“ Garak unterbrach mich mit einer wegwerfenden Geste.

„Es wird genug da sein, schau in die Küchenschränke, dort wirst Du bestimmt welchen finden.“ Als ich mich nicht sofort entfernte, winkte er mich energisch weg.

„Geh schon, hör auf mich. Ich habe einen Plan.“ Die letzten Worte flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

Einige Minuten später war ich mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Kanar zurück, hob beides vor die Konsole und goss mir ein. Garak wirkte zufrieden.

„Und nun? Was hast Du vor?“ Fragte ich neugierig.

„Jetzt philosophieren wir über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Deine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Und nebenbei machen wir Dich betrunken.“

„Und was soll das bringen?“, fragte ich skeptisch. „Außer Kopfschmerzen, meine ich?“

Der Schneider lächelte mich breit an.

„Es lenkt Dich von deiner Angst ab. Und manch Einer soll unter Alkoholeinfluss schon zu erhellenden Einsichten gefunden haben.“ Garak zwinkerte.

Ich prostete ihn zu.

„Na dann, auf die erhellenden Einsichten!“ Ich stürzte das erste Glas hinunter.

Circa zwei Stunden, beinahe zwei Flaschen Kanar und eine Schale Knabberzeug aus getrocknetem Fisch später machte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über Unsicherheiten oder Ängste in Bezug auf mögliche Antworten, die die Kapsel bereithalten konnte. Der Kanar hüllte meine Gedanken in ein weiche Wolke und erlaubte meinem Geist, träge hierhin und dorthin zu wandern, ohne länger an einem Ort zu verweilen.

„Habe ich Dir schon von dem Doktor erzählt?“, fragte ich Garak, mein Kinn auf die Handflächen gestützt. Der Cardassianer hob wachsam seine Augenwülste und sein stechender Blick traf mich aus dem Bildschirm.

„Welcher Doktor? Meinst Du Tripan? Was hat dieser Quacksalber angestellt?“

Garak war aufgebracht und wieder wunderte mich seine Besorgnis. Ich beruhige ihn schnell.

„Ich rede nicht von Tripan. Dem bin ich seit meinem Erwachen nicht wieder begegnet.“ sagte ich mit schwerer Zunge und Garaks Besorgnis verwandelte sich in Neugier. Wieder legte er den Kopf schief.

„Dann weiß ich nicht, welchen Doktor Du meinst, meine Liebe. Ich würde mich erinnern, wenn Du ihn schon mal erwähnt hättest.“

Für einen Augenblick drohte mir der Traum vom Doktor wieder zu entschlüpfen, doch irgendetwas war daran wichtig, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und so klammerte ich mich fest an dem Gesicht, dass mir unbekannt, aber nicht fremd erschien.

„Ich hatte letzte Nacht diesen Traum“, sagte ich und deutete mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger auf meinen Kopf.

„Ich habe ein Gesicht gesehen, einen Mann. Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihm schon mal begegnet zu sein. Trotzdem fühlt sich das Bild irgendwie …“ ich musste das passende Wort erst suchen. „Es fühlt sich vertraut an.“ Ich beugte mich weit vor und sah dem Schneider tief in die Augen.

„Verstehst Du, was ich meine?“

„Ja, ich denke, ich weiß was Du mir zu sagen versuchst.“ Er schmunzelte. 

„Und dann war da noch eine Stimme, die immer wieder gesagt hat “das ist der Doktor”, und “finde den Doktor”. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verlor für einen kleinen Moment die Orientierung.

„Meine liebe Gwen.“ Garak schmunzelte mich an. „Ich bekomme gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen.“ Ich sah den Bildschirm mit dem Cardassianer fragend an.

„Aber warum das? Weißt Du, wer der Doktor ist? Hmm?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Gwen, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich Dich dazu verleitet habe, zu viel zu trinken. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Du Dich morgen fühlen wirst. Geh zu Bett und schlaf Dich aus. Lass uns morgen oder nach Deiner Rückkehr zur Station ergründen, was es mit diesem Doktor auf sich hat.“ Während Garak sprach, fielen meine Augen kurz zu. Schnell riss ich Sie wieder auf.

„Ich schätze, Du hast recht, Garak. Ich sollte mich jetzt hinlegen. Vielleicht träume ich noch mal von ihm. Gute Nacht. Und Garak, vielen Dank für den schönen Abend.“

„Gute Nacht Gwen.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich die Flaschen und das Geschirr noch wegräumen sollte, setzte mich aber erst mal auf das Sofa. Ich war betrunken. Richtig betrunken. Ich beschloss, das Aufräumen auf morgen zu verschieben und zu Bett zu gehen. Um Kraft zu sammeln, schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich im Sofa zurück.

Dukat

Es war sehr spät, als Ravek mich beim Kloster absetzte und ich bot ihm an, ebenfalls im Gästehaus zu nächtigen, aber mein Adjutant zog die Kabine der Tropal vor.

Beim Betreten des Gästehauses roch ich die Reste des Hasperat-Soufflé, die auf dem Esstisch standen, dann den typischen Geruch von Kanar in der Luft.

Ich blickte in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Wohnraum und entdeckte zwei Flaschen neben der Com-Konsole, eine leer, die andere halb voll. Ein nicht völlig gelehrtes Glas mit einem Rest Kanar stand auf dem Tisch vor der Couch, neben einem weiteren leeren Glas. Meine Nase verriet mir, dass es mal Frühlingswein enthalten haben musste.

Ein komisches Geräusch ließ mich zur Couch herumfahren, erst dann sah ich Gwendolyn, die mit herab hängenden Beinen in die Polster gesunken da lag und offensichtlich sehr tief schlief. Ich blickte noch ein mal zu den Flaschen, dann beugte ich mich über die von einer Wolke aus Alkohol umwaberte Frau.

Auch, wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, das Gwen heute durch nichts mehr geweckt würde, schob ich meine Arme ganz behutsam unter ihre Schultern und ihre Beine und hob sie hoch.

So trug ich sie in ihr Bett und breitete die Decke über die Frau.

„Gute Nacht, Gwen.“ Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie würde morgen früh eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Ich schloss die Tür zu ihrem Raum und ging zu Bett. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


	7. T.A.R.D.I.S.

7\. T.A.R.D.I.S.

Gwendolyn

_Der große Mann ergriff meine Hand, drehte sich um und zog mich hinter sich her. Wir rannten, als wenn uns ein Monster auf den Fersen wäre. Er sah sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach mir um und grinste das breiteste Grinsen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Wir waren in tödlicher Gefahr, das wusste ich. Wir rannten um unser Leben und wir hatten Spaß dabei.  
Dann stieß er mich durch eine blaue Tür und die Welt um mich herum explodierte in sonnen-grellen Lichtern und einem Heulen, dass für mich wie der Untergang der Welt klang.  
Mit einem Mal war ich von Schwärze und Stille umgeben, für einen Moment oder die Ewigkeit, das war hier gleich.  
„Erinnere Dich an mich“, flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme. „Erinnere Dich an den Doktor.“ Ich trieb durch die schwarze Unendlichkeit. _

_„Ich finde Dich.“_

Das Erwachen aus dem Traum fühlte sich wie das Auftauchen aus einer zähen Flüssigkeit an, die mich nur unwillig losließ. Für einen Augenblick bekam ich schlecht Luft und begann mit den Armen zu rudern. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die schwere Decke, die ich mir im Schlaf über den Kopf gezogen hatte und die mir schweißnass am Gesicht klebte.  
Ich befreite mich von der Decke, bereitete mich innerlich darauf vor, schwungvoll aufzustehen und verwarf den Plan sofort wieder, als sich mit meinen erwachenden Sinnen auch die Schmerzen einstellten.  
Die Sonne schien unnachgiebig durch die Lamellen vor dem Fenster und stach wie Nadeln in meinen Augen. Der Rest meines Kopfes pochte und eine leichte Übelkeit waberte durch meine Innereien. Alles in mir riet, einfach liegenzubleiben, fast alles. Leider war meine Blase anderer Meinung und machte drängend auf sich aufmerksam.

Ich rollte mich sehr langsam auf die Seite und ließ meine Beine aus dem Bett rutschen während ich meinen Oberkörper ganz vorsichtig wie ein Gegengewicht von der Matratze stemmte. Auf der Kante des Bette sitzend, wartete ich darauf, dass der Schmerz wieder abebbte, der sich von der Anstrengung in fiese kleine Dolche verwandelt hatte, die in meinem Hirn herumstocherten. Während ich wartend dasaß, fragte ich mich, wie ich ins Bett gekommen war. In meiner letzten Erinnerung hatte die Couch so einladend gewirkt, dass ich mir erlaubt hatte, dort einzuschlafen.

Schließlich nahm ich meine ganze Energie zusammen und taumelte ins Badezimmer, um dem Drängen meiner Blase nachzugeben und mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu erfrischen.

Dukat

Der Tag hatte für mich schon vor einigen Stunden begonnen. Zuerst saß ich mit heißem Fischsaft in der einen Hand, einem Pad in der anderen, auf der Couch und las die Dienstberichte einiger mir unterstellter Glinns. Doch meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu den leeren Flaschen und benutzten Gläsern. Schließlich rief ich an der Com-Konsole die Log-Dateien der letzten Stunden auf und fand sofort, wonach ich gesucht hatte.  
Garak also wieder. Warum gab sich Gwen mit diesem Verräter ab? Und welche Absichten hatte der Schneider? War es etwa möglich, dass sie diesen für seine Heimtücke bekannten Cardassianer attraktiv fand? Und warum lenkten mich diese Fragen so sehr von meinen Pflichten ab?  
Ich brütete immer noch über diesen Fragen, als ich aus dem Bad des Gästezimmers Geräusche vernahm. Unwillkürlich musste ich daran denken, wie ich Gwen letzte Nacht vorgefunden hatte und schmunzelte. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie ihr heutiges Befinden war, aber ich wettet mit mir selbst, dass sich die Frau nicht allzu gut fühlen würde.  
Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis Gwendolyn schließlich ihr Zimmer verließ und sehr, sehr langsam die wenigen Stufen in den Aufenthaltsraum herunterkam.  
Sie hatte zwar geduscht und frische Kleidung an, die nassen Haare eigentümlich um ihrem Kopf drapiert, aber sie gab ein jämmerliches Bild ab.

Gwen ging zum Esstisch, ließ sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Ich wollte einen stichelnden Kommentar über Menschen und Alkohol von mir geben, sparte mir das aber für später auf, wenn sie sich wieder besser fühlte.  
Stattdessen erhob ich mich von der Couch, ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche, orderte beim Replikator Rokassa-Saft und entnahm einer der Küchenschubladen eine kleine Ampulle mit einem metallischen Mechanismus an der Spitze.

Sie reagierte nicht, als ich neben ihr an den Tisch trat.  
„Trink das“, empfahl ich Gwen und stellte den Saft vor ihr ab. „Danach wird es dir besser gehen.“ Sie sah mich aus geröteten Augen in einem sehr bleichen Gesicht an.  
„Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt etwas trinke, bleibt das nicht lange drin.“ Ihre Stimme klang sehr dünn.  
Ich präsentierte ihr die kleine Ampulle in meiner Hand.  
„Wenn Du erlaubst, injiziere ich Dir den Inhalt dieser Ampulle. Das sollte Dich wieder auf die Beine bringen. Es lindert die Übelkeit und Schmerzen.“ Gwen betrachtete das schlanke Glasgefäß misstrauisch.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich das Zeug nicht vertrage? Ich meine, ist das auch für Menschen gedacht?“  
Ich zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.  
„Bei der Sternenflotte wird ein ganz ähnliches Präparat verwendet. Ich denke nicht, dass es schädlich ist“, ich sah grinsend auf die Frau herab. „Und wie viel schlechter könnte es Dir noch gehen?“  
Gwen winkte mit einer Hand ab und senke den Blick.  
„Ach, mach einfach. Du hast recht, wie viel schlimmer kann es noch werden? Wohin?“  
Anstatt ihr zu antworten, drückte ich die Metallspitze der Ampulle kräftig seitlich gegen ihren Nacken und umfasste ihr Schulter, damit sie sich angesichts des zu erwartenden kurzen aber scharfen Schmerzes nicht wegdrehen konnte. Mit einem leisen zischen entlud sich der medizinische Inhalt in das Muskelgewebe der Frau.  
„Au!“ Gwendolyn schrie wütend auf und versuchte erfolglos, meine Hand von ihrer Schulter zu stoßen.  
„Du hättest mir auch sagen könne, dass das so schmerzhaft ist.“ giftete sie.  
Ich begann, ihre Schultern sanft zu massieren.  
„Warte einen Moment, es fängt gleich an zu wirken. Schließ die Augen und entspann´ Dich etwas. In ein paar Minuten geht es Dir besser.“ Sie gab ein unwilliges Grummeln von sich und versteifte sich unter meinen Fingern. Doch dann gab sie nach und entspannte sich. Ich massierte ihren Nacken und die Schultern und rieb mit meinem Daumen mehrmals kräftig über die Einstichstelle. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass eine Massage half, den Wirkstoff schneller im Organismus aufzunehmen.  
„Wow!“, nach etwa zwei Minuten straffte sich Gwendolyn und richtete sich auf. „Ich glaube, es wirkt.“ Sie bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her und ich nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.  
„Ja, es geht mir tatsächlich besser, viel besser. Auch die Übelkeit ist weg.“ Sie sah mich dankbar an und mir gefiel dieser Blick.  
„Trink jetzt noch den Rokassa-Saft. Vertrau mir, der tut Dir gut.“ Sie ergriff das Glas und schnupperte erst vorsichtig an dem Getränk, dann nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck.  
„Kann man trinken“, kommentierte Gwen und leerte das Glas.

„Verrätst Du mir, wie es dazu gekommen ist?“ ich deutete auf die leeren Flaschen in der Sofaecke und legte meinen Kopf neugierig zur Seite.

Gwendolyn

Dieser Rokassa-Saft schmeckte interessant und ich entspannte mich immer mehr. Die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit waren verschwunden. Anstatt Skrains Frage zu beantworten, stand ich auf und ging mit dem Glas zum Replikator in die Küche, um mehr von diesem Saft zu ordern.  
Sollte ich ihm von dem netten Abend mit Garak erzählen oder nicht? Die beiden Männer trennte offensichtlich mehr als nur Antipathie.  
Ich setzte mich wieder und der ungeduldige Blick des Mannes vor mir ließ mich grinsen.  
„Garak hat sich gestern Abend nach meinem Befinden erkundigt“, beantwortete ich die Frage, die immer noch in der Luft hing.  
„Ach, und das hat Stunden gedauert?“ Skrains Stimme hatte einen dunklen, drohenden Ton angenommen und in mir stieg Wut hoch.

„Überwachst Du mich?“, fragte ich sehr leise und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Das ist gar nicht nötig. Die Com-Konsole speichert Informationen über eingehende und ausgehende Gespräche. Ich kontrolliere die gespeicherten Daten routinemäßig, wenn ich hier bin. Aber ja, heute habe ich die Com-Konsole Deinetwegen kontrolliert. Nachdem ich Dich gestern nahezu bewusstlos aufgefunden und ins Bett tragen musste, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht!“ Er war aufgestanden, und während seiner Erklärung immer lauter geworden. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls.  
„Willst Du behaupten, Du kontrollierst mich, weil Du Dir Sorgen um mich machst?“, schrie ich aufgebracht. „Zu Deiner Information, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Du musst mir nicht nachspionieren, weil ich einen netten Abend hatte!“ Skrain riss seine Augen auf und seine Hände genervt in die Höhe.  
„Ja, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!“ blaffte er mich an und schritt um den Tisch. „Darf ich das etwa nicht? Und zu Deiner Information, Du bist hier vollkommen fremd. Eventuell kannst Du nicht ganz so gut auf Dich Acht geben, wie Du denkst!“ belehrte er mich, hoch aufgerichtet und mit in die Seiten gestützten Hände, und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn deshalb angezickt hatte.  
„Wir haben uns nur nett unterhalten. Ich war in einer eigenartigen Stimmung, unsicher wegen meiner Lage. Garak wollte mich aufmuntern und mir helfen Antworten zu finden. Er hat mich ein bisschen abgelenkt.“ Warum fühlte ich mich gerade wie ein Teenager, der beichtet, sich heimlich nachts aus dem Haus geschlichen zu haben? Ich war Skrain doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig.  
„Das war alles?“, fragte er, immer noch aufgebracht, aber mit ruhigerer Stimme.

„Ja, das war alles. Außer dem Kanar und so, da bin ich wohl etwas eskaliert.“ gestand ich.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du Dich mit Garak abgibst.“ explodierte der Cardassianer plötzlich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, zu was er in der Lage ist!“ Wieder wallte Wut in mir auf.  
„Jetzt beruhig Dich mal“, blaffte ich zurück. „Ich denke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, wie und mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich hier schon viele Leute kennengelernt hätte. Weshalb regt Dich das so auf?“ ich bekam keine Antwort, nur einen zornigen Blick und wandte mich von ihm ab um nach draußen zu gehen.

Noch bevor ich zwei Schritte gegangen war, packte er mich an den Schultern und drehte mich zu sich herum.  
„Deshalb!“ zischte er, umfasste meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und küsste mich.  
Ich wollte Skrain wegschieben, seine Hände von meinem Gesicht lösen, aber er gab nicht nach. Vorsichtig knabberte er an meinen aufeinander gepressten Lippen, seine Hände lösten sich von meinem Gesicht und zogen mich in eine feste Umarmung. Mit einer Hand liebkoste er meinen Nacken, direkt unterhalb des Haaransatzes und wanderte mit seinen Fingern zärtlich zu meinem Kinn.  
Ein Schauder lief meinen Rücken herab und meine Nippel zogen sich zusammen, ein wohliges Stöhnen entwand sich meinem Mund, den ich seinen Lippen nicht länger verschloss.  
Wir küssten uns lange und gierig. Ich war von seiner Zärtlichkeit überrascht und genoss seine Hände auf mir.

 _„Ich finde Dich.“_ Der große Mann reichte mir seine Hand. _„Warte auf mich!“_

Ich stieße den überrascht dreinblickenden Dukat von mir und taumelte einige Schritte, bis ich mich an einem Stuhl festhalten konnte. So schnell, wie das Bild von dem großen Mann gekommen war, so schnell war diese Vision vorüber. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Erinnerung liegt direkt vor mir. Es fehlte nur noch ein winzig kleiner Funke, eine Idee, ein Bild ….  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Dukat klang verunsichert. Mit dieser Reaktion auf unseren intensiven Kuss hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte, aber ich merkte selbst, dass mein Lächeln gezwungen wirken musste.  
„Ja, ich hatte gerade nur so etwas wie eine Erinnerung.“  
„Aber keine gute, wie mir scheint.“ Er kam mir einen Schritt entgegen, hielt dann aber inne, als von der Com-Konsole ein ohrenbetäubender Alarmton schrillte und Dukats Kommunikationsgerät am Handgelenk wütende Töne von sich gab.  
Mit wenigen Schritten war der Cardassianer an der Konsole, gab einige Befehle ein und das Gesicht eines anderen Cardassianers erschien auf dem Bildschirm und begann unaufgefordert mit seinem Bericht.  
„Dukat, ein Objekt, dass wir nicht identifizieren oder scannen können, nähert sich der Station. Die Geschwindigkeit des Objekts ist recht hoch und wenn es nicht abbremst oder den Kurs ändert, wird es mit Terok Nor kollidieren.“  
„Was für ein Objekt? Wovon reden Sie?“ Dukat war außer sich.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, wir können es nicht identifizieren.“ Gab der cardassianische Soldat zurück. „Sollen wir es abschießen?“  
„Natürlich sollen Sie es vernichten, wenn es die Station gefährdet. Geben Sie mir ein Bild des Objekts auf den Schirm.“ fuhr Dukat seinen Untergebenen an.

Ein sich schnell um die eigene Achse drehendes, rechteckiges Ding füllte den Bildschirm aus und Eis rieselte durch meine Adern. Wie ein Wasserfall strömten Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf und innerhalb von Sekunden ergab alles einen Sinn.  
„Der Doctor“, flüsterte ich, „Er hat mich gefunden.“ Dukats Kopf drehte sich und er sah mich fragend an.  
„Du weißt, was das ist?“ Ich nickte, trat näher an die Konsole und bekam kein Wort heraus, bis ich mich räusperte.  
„Das ist der Doctor. Er kommt, um mich abzuholen.“ Vor Aufregung zitterte meine Stimme.  
„Bitte feuert nicht auf die T.A.R.D.I.S.! Können wir sofort zurück zur Station fliegen? Bitte.“  
Das Gesicht des Soldaten erschien auf dem Schirm.  
„Wir haben auf das Objekt gefeuert, aber konnten es nicht beschädigen oder aufhalten! Allerdings scheint es langsamer zu werden und die Shuttlebucht anzusteuern. Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier eintreffen.“  
„Skrain, lass ihn bitte landen. Das ist der Doctor, er kommt meinetwegen.“ Ich sah ihn flehentlich an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Doctor Wer?“

Die Tür flog auf und Ravek stürzte herein.  
„Dukat, ich habe den Alarm erhalten. Ich nehme an, wie fliegen zurück?“ Dukat sah zwischen Ravek und mir Hin und Her und wandte sich dann an den Soldaten, dessen Gesicht mit versteinerter Miene auf neue Befehle wartete.  
„Öffnen Sie die Shuttlebucht und lassen Sie das Objekt landen. Und bewachen Sie die Tore, ich möchte nicht, dass, wer auch immer da eintrifft, die Station betritt, bis ich da bin. Wir machen uns umgehend auf den Rückflug.“

Dukat

Gwendolyn schwieg während des gesamten Flugs in Gedanken versunken. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätte mir zumindest einige der Fragen beantwortet, die in mir brannten, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie in Kürze beantwortet würden. Auch Ravek hatte Frage, das war ganz offensichtlich. Natürlich war mir klar, dass er als mein Leibwächter versuchte, die Gefahren auf der Station abzuschätzen, und Ravek war sicherlich wütend, dass ich ihn nicht über die Situation aufklärte. Mehrere Male drehte er seinen Kopf und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, das er auf ein Zeichen von mir wartete, doch ich ignorierte seine Körpersprache und er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass mir nicht danach war, seine Neugier zu befriedigen.  
Schließlich gab er seine Zurückhaltung auf, drehte sich um und sein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er meinen Wunsch, nicht zu reden jetzt übergehen würde.  
„Also was ist auf Terok Nor los? Gibt es einen Angriff?“ Mit einem Finger nervös tippte er auf der Armlehne herum und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab von mir. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ungewollt entfuhr mir ein genervtes Seufzen  
„Nein Ravek, kein Angriff. Nur ein ungebetener Gast nehme ich an.“ Ich blickte zu Gwen, die unsere Unterhaltung ignorierte, falls sie uns überhaupt wahrnahm.  
„Wie es aussieht, bekommen wir früher als gedacht ein paar Antworten.“ 

Direkt nach dem Andocken an Terok Nor informierte mich aufgeregt der Diensthabenden Glinn während ich mich auf den Weg zur Shuttlebucht begab.  
„Gul Dukat, wie angeordnet wurde die Shuttlebucht von uns abgeriegelt. Es hat einige Male am Eingang geklopft, aber wir haben das ignoriert.“ Er druckste herum und ich musste auf unserem Weg stehen bleiben den Soldaten scharf anblicken, bis er endlich weitersprach.  
„Aber offensichtlich verfügt … der Besucher über eine Technik, die unsere Verriegelungsmechanismen öffnen kann.“ Neben mir begann Gwendolyn laut zu lachen.  
„Der Schallschraubenzieher, na sicher!“ Wir blieben alle stehen und sahen sie fragend an, doch Gwen ging kopfschüttelnd und lachend weiter und forderte den Glinn auf, mit seinem Bericht fortzufahren.  
„Na ja, der Besucher ließ sich nicht überzeugen, im Shuttlehangar zu bleiben und wir haben mehrere Betäubungsschüsse auf ihn abgefeuert, …“  
„Ihr habt was?“ Gwendolyn drehte sich um und stürmte auf den Glinn los, der abwehrend seine Hände vor sich hielt und sofort beschwichtigte.  
„Es geht ihm gut, er hat offenbar einen persönlichen Schutzschild, den unsere Waffen nicht durchdringen können. Wir haben ihm vorgeschlagen, im Konferenzraum zu warten, aber wollte …“, wieder suchte der Soldat nach Worten. „er wartet im Quarks, und als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat er sich glänzend mit einigen Erzfrachter-Kapitänen unterhalten.“  
Gwen funkelte erst den Glinn, dann mich an und lief eilig zum Turbolift. Ravek und ich sprinteten hinterher und erreichten die Tür, kurz bevor sie sich schloss. Der andere Glinn war nicht so schnell.

„Wer ist er, Gwen?“ versuchte ich mein Glück. Sie machte immer noch nicht den Eindruck, mir eine Antwort geben zu wollen. Ich fasste die Frau bei den Schultern und drehte sie zu mir herum.  
„Wer ist er, möchte ich wissen? Ist er Dein Mann?“ Sie wich meinen Blicken aus.  
„Er ist der Doctor, und ich reise mit ihm.“ Diese Aussage konnte viel bedeuten, beantwortete aber nicht meine Frage. Ich hielt Gwen weiter fest und starrte sie an.  
Der Turbolift hielt am Promenadendeck an und Gwendolyn schob meine Hände von ihren Schultern. Mit schnellen Schritten, fast rennend, lief sie zum ”Quarks“, dicht gefolgt von Ravek mir.

Im Eingang der Bar blieb die Frau so plötzlich stehen, dass ich nur mit Mühe einen Zusammenprall verhindern konnte, doch Ravek hatte weniger Glück, prallte auf mich und ich ruderte einen Augenblick lang unelegant mit den Armen. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf uns.  
„Gwendolyn!“ Ein großer, schlanker Mann sprang von einem der Tische auf, an dem er mit mehreren Erzfrachter-Kapitänen gesessen hatte, die mir alle bekannt waren.  
„Doctor!“ Die Anspannung, die Gwen seit Beginn des Alarmes auf Bajor gefangen gehalten hatte, fiel sichtlich von ihr ab und sie trat einige vorsichtige Schritte vor.  
„Meine liebe Gwendolyn!“ Der große Mann, der Doctor, kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Gwen zugeeilt, umschlang sie und wirbelte sie herum, während Gwen jauchzte. Dann setzte er sie wieder ab, hielt sie mit gebeugten Beinen von sich und begutachtete die Frau von oben bis unten.  
„Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Als die Schockwellen der Supernova die Kurzschlüsse im Kontrollpult verursacht haben und das telepathische Interface ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat, musste ich so schnell regieren, dass ich versäumt habe, auch das temporale Ortungsfeld auf Deine Rettungskapsel zu fokussieren. Nach den Reparaturen hatte ich einige Mühen, die korrekte Zeit zu finden.“ der Doctor sprach so schnell, dass ich ihm kaum folgen konnte, aber was er sagte, gab auch keinen Sinn.  
„Du meinst, ich habe 700 Jahre in dieser Kapsel gelegen, weil Du vergessen hast, einen Knopf zu drücken?“ Auch wenn ihre Stimme wüten klang, umspielte ein Lächeln ihren Mund.  
Der Doctor trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte eine schuldbewusste Mine auf, dann lachte er und riss die Arme in die Höhe.  
„Aber ich habe Dich gefunden. Die T.A.R.D.I.S. ist repariert und wir können weiterreisen. Du wolltest doch zu den Glasfällen auf Nurtron.“ Erwartungsvoll blickte er Gwen an. Sie wollte gerade antworten, als ich vortrat und mich in diese Unterhaltung einmischte.

„Wer zur Hölle sind Sie?“ Der Große sah mich herablassend an, als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass Gwen nicht allein ins ”Quarks“ gekommen war. Ich mochte ihn nicht.  
„Ich bin der Doctor“, antwortete er in einem selbst gefälligen Tonfall, der meine Frage äußerst dämlich wirken ließ. Ich musste mich korrigieren, ich hasste diesen Kerl.  
„Und wer sind Sie?“ Wieder musterte er mich mit diesem herablassenden Blick, ich wollte ihn schlagen.  
„Ich bin Gul Dukat, der Kommandeur von Terok Nor.“ Er legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was ist ein Terok Nor?“ Ich trat vor und wollte diesen unverschämten “Doctor” am Kragen packen, doch Gwen legte mir ihre Hand auf den Arm, schüttelte den Kopf, und sah abwechselnd zu dem Mann und mir.  
„Jungs, bitte.“ Dann wandte sie sich an mich.  
„Skrain, können wir nicht irgendwo anders hingehen und in privater Atmosphäre reden?“  
„Skrain?“ Der Doctor hob eine Augenbraue.

„Diesem Gespräch würde ich mich gerne anschließen.“ Wir drehten uns alle dem Neuankömmling zu.  
„Das geht Sie nichts an, Garak.“ entschied ich und ignorierte den Schneider sofort wieder.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir sollten diese Unterhaltung in meinem Büro fortsetzen.“  
Garak gesellte sich trotzdem zu uns, schob sich zwischen den großen Mann und mich und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
„Sie sind also dafür verantwortlich, dass Gwendolyn in einer Kryostase-Einheit im Raum treibend gefunden wurde? Vielleicht können Sie mir dann erklären, wie Sie so verantwortungslos mit dem Leben dieser reizenden Frau umgehen konnten? Hm?“ Die Gäste des ”Quarks“ beobachteten das Schauspiel, das wir ihnen boten.  
„Also gut, Garak, komme Sie auch mit, aber ich möchte das nicht weiter in der Öffentlichkeit diskutieren.“ ich wandte mich zum Gehen und schlug den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Konferenzraum ein. Garak wollte ich unter keinen Umständen auf der Ops haben. Ravek sorgte freundlich, aber bestimmt dafür, dass die anderen mir folgten. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte mir, dass Gwen’s Doctor einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte und dafür mörderische Blicke von Garak kassierte.

Gwendolyn

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, in was für eine Lage Sie Gwendolyn gebracht haben? Sie konnte sich praktisch an nichts erinnern.“ Garak hatte sich als einziger nicht gesetzt und stand wie ein Lehrer mit erhobenem Finger am Kopfende des langen Tisches. Mich verwunderte sein Wunsch, mich zu schützen ein wenig, aber es gefiel mir auch. Und der Doctor hatte ein wenig Ärger durchaus verdient. Dieser grinste angesichts der Tirade nur, lehnte sich dann verschwörerisch zu mir herüber und wies mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter.  
„Du hast wohl Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber sei ehrlich, bist Du mir böse?“  
„Garak, ich danke Dir für Deinen Einsatz, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“ ich blickte in die Runde.  
„Ihr habt Euch alle so aufmerksam um mich gekümmert. Auch, wenn ich mich zunächst an nichts erinnern konnte, habe ich die Zeit hier sehr genossen. Aber bei dem Leben, dass ich führe, … gibt es gewisse Risiken und ich bin sicher, der Doctor ist in Zukunft vorsichtiger. Nicht wahr, Doctor?“ Ich funkelte ihn an und er verkniff sich eine lustige Bemerkung und nickte nur. 

„Ich hätte meine Kapsel gerne zurück“, sagte er mit erhobenem Finger in das kommende Schweigen.  
„Leider ist an Ersatz nur schwer zu kommen, seit Gallifrey zerstört wurde.“  
Skrain schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich will Erklärungen. Wer sind Sie? Wie konnte Gwen 700 Jahre in dieser Kapsel liegen. Und wie soll die Kapsel überhaupt in dieses blaue Ding passen, mit dem Sie hier eingetroffen sind?“  
Wieder lehnte sich der Doctor zu mir herüber.  
„Der steht auf Dich.“ Er zwinkerte mir zu und deutete auf Dukat. „Und der auch.“ Er nickte in Richtung Garak. Dann sah er zu Ravek, der still neben der Tür stand, seit wir hier eingetroffen waren.  
„Er nicht. Er steht auf den Dünnen. Aber ich glaube, er mag Dich.“ Ravek verschluckte sich fast und hüstelte, Skrains Hautfarbe wechselte zu dunkelgrau und Garak lächelte zufrieden.  
„Lass das.“ Ermahnte ich den Doctor. Dieser richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Ist Ihnen das Konzept der Zeitreise bekannt?“, fragte er in die Runde? Das würde ein längeres Gespräch werden.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
>  “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
